¡Ayuda! La Intervención de Kumiko
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Sokka y Katara han regresado a su tiempo, pero ahora el mundo es completamente diferente al que ellos conocieron por un error que cometieron en el pasado. ¿Podrán solucionarlo? Secuela de "¡Ayuda! Un Giro en el Tiempo".
1. Chapter 1

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS SIN GANAR UN CENTAVO POR ELLAS.

¡Hola! No pueden decir que soy mala, ya les dejo el primer capítulo de la nueva historia en menos de dos días. No creo que me tarde mucho en terminarla, no serán más de diez episodios (a menos que se me ocurra algo loco) Apenas voy a empezar el capitulo dos, así que probablemente demore un poco en actualizar, pero no se apuren que empeñaré mi esfuerzo en no dejarlos con tanto suspenso en TODAS mis historias de Avatar (¿porque será que no las he podido terminar?)

Bueno, sin más, el chapter:

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ayuda! La intervención de Kumiko.<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Nefertari Queen.**_

**Capitulo 1.**

Sentir su cuerpo sobre la dura roca fue quizá lo que le hizo despertar. Eso, o el calambre que le recorrió toda la pierna debido a que estuvo doblada sobre una puntiaguda piedra por más de tres horas. Fuera lo que fuera, Sokka despertó adolorido, entumido, con hambre, sed, desorientado y con moretones por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó. Miró alrededor suyo. Estaba en una costa, pero en vez de arena había un arrecife con el cual de seguro golpearon antes de caer a las afiladas rocas de lo que era un mini-acantilado.

Detrás de él estaba un espeso bosque. Las aguas eran turbulentas y sus ropas saladas demostraban que de seguro la corriente lo había estado arrastrando durante algún tiempo. Sentía la garganta seca y rasgada, como cuando uno se está ahogando, y su estómago removerse sin cesar. Quizá había naufragado pero ¿Por qué?

Su último recuero fue cuando la tormenta regresó y un rayo de extraño color verdoso cayó encima de él y Katara….

—¡Katara!—gritó espantado, echándose a correr para buscar a su hermana.

La encontró como a unos diez metros de distancia. Tumbada sobre las rocas, su cabello enredado y húmedo sobre la cara, completamente desmayada y con un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha; seguro se había pegado con el arrecife o la piedra. Se inclinó para cargarla, pero sus propios músculos estaban adoloridos por los golpes con olas y piedras. Encontró heridas que antes no había sentido: músculos lesionados, tendones estirados y miles de moretes.

"No creo poder cargarla" pensaba, así que simplemente la agarró firme de los brazos y pretendió arrastrarla. No tardó en percatarse de que era una mala idea, pues las rocas eran tan inestables y afiladas que de seguro la matarían. "¡Demonios! ¿Qué hago?" miró el rededor. Al final, se inclinó para cargar a Katara con la espalda y a duras penas llegó al bosque. Cayó derrumbado y dejando caer a su hermana, quien respingó por el golpe sin despertar.

Sokka acomodó a Katara en una posición más cómoda y cortó hojas de árboles para improvisar una almohada. Con el golpe que se dio en la cara de seguro dormiría un buen tiempo. El vestido de Katara estaba desgarrado y eso lo tenía preocupado, más cuando notó una mancha roja cerca del costado.

Jadeó horrorizado al notar una profunda cortada que el agua salada ya había empezado a cicatrizar. Tocó a Katara, y estaba caliente de la frente "¡No, maldición, se ha infectado! ¿Cuándo llevaremos aquí varados?" miró alrededor sin encontrar pista alguna de una aldea cercana.

—Vas a resistir, Katara ¿Me oyes? ¡Lo vas a hacer!

No contestó. Seguía inconsciente.

Arriesgándose, se inclinó sobre el mar y consiguió llenar unas cantimploras. Usó el agua salada que estaba helada para mojar la cara y cuello de Katara, bajándole la fiebre. Temía limpiarle la herida con agua de mar, no era tan recomendable. Hizo un torniquete para que no sangrara tanto después y la acomodó aún mejor.

—No te apures, sólo daré una vuelta. Vuelvo en seguida—le dijo.

Entre quedarse ahí sin recursos y ver morir lentamente a su hermana a emprender un viaje aunque peligroso por buscar ayuda, Sokka prefería la segunda. Hizo un fuego cerca de Katara que rodeo con rocas para evitar incendios. Además, de seis antorchas que logró convertir en improvisadas lámparas que colgaban de los árboles cercanos. "Ningún animal se acercara".

—U…U-sa..gui…—murmuró su hermana. La voz sonó ronca y muy débil. Sokka la miró un poco. Se inclinó y le quitó el relicario del cuello para depositarlo en sus manos. Su frente volvió a arder y pronto Katara convirtió su mano en puño, apretando su tesoro.

"Delira" pensaba. Mientras Katara seguía susurrando los nombres de su hija y esposo. Apretaba más el relicario y se movió algo inquieta, antes de quedarse completamente en silencio. Respingaba a veces. "O me voy o empeorará"

Se paró y la miró antes de seguir el rumbo de la playa. Era más fácil encontrar un pueblo costero que uno en el medio del bosque. Por la posición del sol no pensaba que fuera más de medio día y bendijo dejar a Katara en la sombra. Caminó lo más rápido que sus adoloridas piernas le permitieron y corrió los pocos minutos que pudo. Estaba demasiado extenuado como para exigirle tanto a su cuerpo pero ¿Qué más hacer? De eso dependía Katara.

El viento soplaba muy fuerte ese día y parecía disputarse sus prendas. El sol caía como plomo debilitándolo y él sin ni una gota de agua. El sudor recorría su cuerpo entero y la energía flaqueaba minuto tras minutos. Solo, sin nada ni rumbo fijo, intentó recordar. Pero no podía recrear lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Se había despedido de Aang y Gyatso en el Templo Aire del Sur ¿Y después? Se fueron, la tormenta se había calmado. Entonces Katara gritó y pudo ver un rayo verde golpear al pobre bisonte volador. Éste también emitió un sonido de dolor y la energía de la corriente los atrapó. Fue increíblemente doloroso. Como si una descarga eléctrica los recorriera sin cesar una y otra y otra y otra vez ¡Que parase!

Y así como sintió el rayo, de repente se encontró en medio del océano nadando y luchando contra la tormenta y sus altísimas olas para sobrevivir. El agua lo golpeaba sin miramientos y se sintió hundirse hasta lo más profundo del océano, entrando el precioso líquido a sus pulmones y quemándose el sistema respiratorio hasta matarlo.

Pero estaba ahí, vivo, con Katara al lado. Entonces las olas los arrastraron. ¡Ahora se explicaba el dolor que sentía demasiado fuerte para ser de una simple ola! Los arrecifes eran bellos pero peligrosos. Seguía sin comprenderlo todo enteramente, pero buscar una respuesta dejó de ser importante cuando divisó a lo lejos una pequeña aldea. Y un hombre caminando cerca de él, a como quince metros.

Lleno de esperanza alzó su mano y la ondeó varias veces.

—¡Ayuda!—gritó—¡Ayuda!

El hombre lo escuchó hasta el quinto grito y corrió para auxiliarlo. Sokka se dejó caer y el hombre con voz angustiada lo sostuvo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Mi hermana...

—¿Su que?

—¡Mi hermana, está a dos kilómetros siguiendo la costa, herida!

—¿Necesita un médico?

—Sí.

—¿Dos kilómetros hacia el este, verdad?

—¡Si, sí!

—Los ayudaremos.

—Gracias.

Sokka vio bondad en los ojos del hombre, que era joven, y al saber que ayudaría a Katara sintió que su deber había sido cumplido. Cerró los ojos y se rindió al cansancio.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

—Despierte Avatar, es necesario—habló una voz imponente. Aang abrió los ojos y se encontró en el Mundo de los Espíritus, parado frente al Templo cuadrado del espíritu Gio-Ra.

—¿Qué pasa?—se preguntó Aang, sin comprender nada.

En el interior del Templo apareció repentinamente la figura de un hombre con cabeza de ave. Era el mismísimo espíritu del tiempo, Gio-Ra, que lo miraba con una seriedad que le heló la sangre. Tragó duro antes de ponerse tan imponente como lo debe ser un Avatar de su rango.

—¿Me hablas, espíritu Gio-Ra?—habló, su voz sonaba segura y autoritaria.

—He cumplido mi promesa.

—¿Cómo?

—Traje a vuestra esposa y amigo del pasado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión y miró con una gratitud impresionante al espíritu. Pero Gio-Ra sabía mejor que nadie la situación de los dos hermanos sureños y por eso habló franco al Avatar.

—Accedí a traerlos al presente con la condición de que si alteraban el pasado, entones no ayudaría a restaurar el futuro como se le conoce.

—Recuerdo…-Dijo Aang, sin entender por dónde iba esa conversación.

—Han cambiado muchísimo el futuro y por eso lamento decirte que las cosas ya no serán iguales.

—¿A que se refiere?

—El mundo que conoces y en el que vives, por sus acciones, ya no existe. Y no puedo dejar que tu memoria se mantenga, como todos, deberás vivir acorde a las acciones de ellos dos.

—No te entiendo.

Gio-Ra resopló.

—El mundo ha sido cambiado y también las personas, por lo tanto deberás ser cambiado.

Retrocedió asustado. Miró suplicante al espíritu.

—¿Qué tan cambiado?

—Demasiado.

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros! Esa fue la condición.

—Creí que no harían daño—pensaba en voz alta—Que serían prudentes.

—No lo fueron lo suficiente. Y ahora se pagarán las consecuencias.

Alzó su mano y le lanzó una esfera de luz verde. Aang cayó al suelo perdiéndose en una oscuridad que lo arrastraba como brazos infernales al abismo del sufrimiento. No lo dejaba en paz por más que luchara y eso lo desesperaba. La oscuridad penetró su ser y entones ocurrió algo que jamás pensó.

Olvidó todo.

Su memoria fue quebrada.

Y nuevos sucesos llenaron su mente de manera rápida.

_Mundo Físico:  
><em>

—¡Ah!—gritó Aang, sentándose abruptamente sobre su cama por el sueño y el dolor que sintió en él ¿Cómo había hablado con el espíritu Gio-Ra? Aang no recordaba haberle pedido un favor.

Una mujer se sentó a su lado.

—¿Amor, que te pasa?—le preguntó, sobándose con ternura la espalda.

—Nada cariño, tuve un sueño raro—le respondió aún acomodando sus ideas.

—¿Cuál, corazón?

—Ni me acuerdo…

La mujer besó con ternura su mejilla y lo recostó encima de su pecho. Aang estaba cómodo ahí, entre los brazos de su mujer, y aspirando su aroma. Sentía que la quería por sobre todas las cosas, pero aún así, algo no andaba bien…

—Descansa amor, no pienses ya en esas cosas.

—Tienes razón.

—Buenas noches Aang.

—Buenas noches Kumiko.

* * *

><p>Chan-chan-chan-chaaan! ¿Qué les pareció? Más o menos ese va a ser el rumbo de la historia. Dejaré a vuestra imaginación lo que ocurrió, pero claro, lo explicaré más adelante en otros capitulos ¿Vale?<p>

¡Los comentarios se agradecen!

chao!


	2. Chapter 2

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.

¡Hola a todos! wow, 7 comentarios ¡No me lo esperaba! ¿Qué más puedo decir? Lo mismo de siempre: ¡Soy feliz! ¡Yupiii! eaaaa!

Revisión de Comentarios:

**VvalexX:** No borraré nada, me parece bien que expreses exactamente lo que sientes y me emociona saber que tanto te apasionó el capítulo. ¡Hago bien mi trabajo!

**marrifabii44:** No puedo decirte gran cosa, al menos no aquí; digamos que Katara tendrá ayudas.

**SammyKataangTwilight:** gracias! y procuraré no hacerlo.

**leslimanya97:** en este capítulo no se sabe la gran cosa, pero en el próximo gran parte de lo acontecido se aclarará.

**lucas daniel:** Me agradaron tus opiniones, pero como dices, mi perspectiva de la historia es bien diferente. Ya verás adelante el drama que hice aquí; en lo que atinaste completamente es sobre los sentimientos de Aang hacia Katara, como dejé vislumbrar en este capítulo.

**Lizmi:** bueno, si existe Usagui. Y gracias :)

**Nikolas Sur:** una de las que dijiste es la correcta, verás pronto cuál.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

Aang salió vestido con sus túnicas anaranjadas a la terraza del Palacio donde vivía. Miró atento el rededor. Era su casa un lugar enorme, bello y admirable. El pequeño muro que lo delimitaba tenía una puerta en forma circular que conectaba a la enorme explanada donde estaba el sendero hacia la entrada del Palacio. La explanada tenía jardineras hermosas y dos filas de esbeltas columnas que sostenían un techo simétricamente perfecto.

La terraza estaba justo encima de ese techo, cuyos tragaluces daban luz a la explanada y permitían al Avatar ver perfectamente quiénes transitaban el camino hacia su morada. El día era soleado y notaba a los sirvientes ir y venir haciendo el quehacer diario.

La entrada del Palacio dejaba penetrar al vestíbulo y de ahí se podía ir a las alas oeste y este, donde estaban habitaciones de recepción, el comedor, biblioteca, el gimnasio de entrenamiento y además la puerta hacia el enorme jardín trasero. La servidumbre tenía unas recámaras muy amplias en una especia de sótano, bajando escaleras en la ala este. La planta alta contenía las habitaciones principales y de invitados de honor, así como unas salas de recuerdos a las que solo Aang tenía acceso.

Aang mostró una sonrisa entristecida, aquel lujo le era innecesario. No era particularmente feliz habitante aquella enorme mansión que el Señor de Fuego Zuko le había hecho construir como regalo de cumpleaños veintiuno, en una península de la Nación de Fuego a seis horas de la capital. En esa península habitaba un pueblo pequeño pero muy honesto que acogía felizmente la morada oficial del Avatar Aang.

Sólo que él hubiese preferido irse a vivir a un Templo del Aire, mandarlo reconstruir y habitarle. Eso sería mejor. Mucho mejor. Se apoyó sobre el barandal de la terraza y se asomó para ver las jardineras de la explanada, donde sonrió al encontrarse con una figurita que le iluminaba la vida.

Usagui jugaba de lo más entretenida con unas piedras que recogió debajo de un árbol y las lanzaba hacia el estanque buscando que rebotaran en el agua. Dio saltitos emocionada cunado finalmente lo logró. Agarró más piedras y siguió perfeccionando su técnica, para que la piedra rebotara seis en lugar de tres veces. Movía sus muñecas en un intento de crearle más velocidad. Aang siempre era feliz contemplando la extrema inocencia de su hijita y sus juegos. Sobre todo, era feliz al verla crecer en un mundo lleno de paz.

-¿Amor?—lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Aang sintió algo extraño, conocía esa voz y de cierta forma sabía que lo normal era emocionarse con su presencia. Pero una voz interna le decía que eso no era correcto.

-Hola Kumiko—saludó a su esposa besándola suavemente en la mejilla. La mujer lo miró extrañada, pues siempre la saludaba con un beso en los labios, pero Aang se hizo el desentendido y le sonrió—¿Has dormido bien?

-Si, me desperté cuando no te sentí en la cama ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Sabes que odio levantarme tarde—le preguntó ligeramente molesta.

-Te ves linda durmiendo—fue su simple respuesta.

Y de repente sintió que esas mismas palabras las había mencionado lleno de emoción… a alguien más. Sus ojos quedaron perdidos en algún punto fijo por un tiempo, apareciendo repentinamente la imagen de una mujer con cabello largo y castaño a la que no pudo distinguirle el rostro. Esa mujer… le era tan… ¿Familiar?

-¡Aang!—lo llamó la enojada de Kumiko.

-¿Eh?—reacciono al fin.

-No me escuchabas ¿verdad?

Miró confundido a su esposa. Kumiko era increíblemente bella. Tenía su cabello larguísimo llegándole a la cintura, cuidadosamente peinado por lazos que dejaban al descubierto su fino rostro; su cabello ondulado y de un negro brillante era sedoso al tacto. Sus ojos color miel rodeados de largas pestañas eran penetrantes y dulces. Sus facciones exquisitas, labios grandes y seductores.

Su cuerpo esbelto estaba ahora cubierto por un lindo vestido que se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas. La tela color crema con bordados naranjas contrastaba con su piel blanca. Aang sintió cariño por su linda esposa, pero amor no. Y eso le causó gran confusión, porque sus memorias estaban llenas de apasionados momentos y un romance tan puro que lo extasiaba antes de amor por ella. ¿Por qué ahora no era así?

-Lo siento.—le dijo—Me siento… extraño el día de hoy. Hablamos en la comida ¿Si? Iré a entrenar.

Se fue entrando al dormitorio y saliendo al pasillo rumbo al gimnasio acondicionado para su entrenamiento en los cuatro elementos. Kumiko lo miró alejarse y después vio a Usagui adentrarse al Palacio, de seguro a su habitación.

-Es una niña mona—dijo en voz alta—_Mi _hija… eso hasta que lleguen más niños, no pienso tratarla con dulzura cuando tenga a mis propios hijos. Es más, no sé porqué no me deshice de la niña como lo hice de la madre.

Se cruzó de brazos, entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la cama. Miró las sábanas y deseos nada puros cruzaron su mente. _"Creo que está dudando"_ pensaba _"No me explico cómo, el hechizo era infalible"_

-Como sea, no hay nada que pueda perjudicarme—susurró, antes de salir y bajar hacia el cuarto de juegos donde estaba Usagui.

-Buenos días tesoro.—la saludó con una sonrisa a primera vista afectuosa, pero que era de lo más hipócrita.

La niña la miró ceñuda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No quieres una compañera de juegos?

-Papá vendrá después a jugar,

-Tu padre tiene asuntos importantes que hacer—dijo ya severa—Jugaré yo contigo.

-¡No quiero!—gritó la niña, viéndola con enojo.

-A tu madre no le grites nunca, Usagui.

-Es que… siento… que no eres mamá…

La niño sollozó y se fue de ahí. Kumiko no hizo nada y solamente cogió la muñeca que dejó caer la pequeña entre sus llantos. Era la miniatura de una maestra agua.

-Deberé ser muy firme—dijo decidida, llevándose la muñeca a la cocina y, sin que nadie la viera, tirándola al fogón. Miró sonriente mientras se quemaba.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Sokka estaba sentado frente a su hermana y a veces pasaba una esponja húmeda y fría por su frente. Katara llevaba tres días desmayada, pero estaba completamente fuera de riesgo. Cuando al fin pudo abrir sus ojos, se encontró con un preocupado hermano mayor y lleno de ansiedad.

-¿Sokka?—lo llamó—¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ah, al fin despiertas!

Katara se sentó con algo de esfuerzo pues su herida aún le dolía algo. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de duda antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué nos paso?

Sokka se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

-¿Cómo que no tienes idea?

-Hasta donde sé, estamos en la aldea de Ghink, al extremo sur del Reino Tierra, a unas dos horas de Kyoshi.

-Pero… ¿Pasado o presente?

-No tengo idea, he estado aquí a tu lado sin hacer ni preguntar nada.

-¡Sokka!

-¡Oye, todavía que me preocupo por ti me reclamas!

-No es eso, tonto ¿Por qué no preguntaste nada?

-Te esperé, por eso.

Katara tomó el té que Sokka le ofreció y comió la fruta sobre un recipiente encima de la mesita. Pudo pararse y caminar lento, no le dolía mucho. Y sentía demasiadas ansias por saber en dónde estaban, así que optó por salir de la pequeña cabaña.

-¿De quién es?—le preguntó a su hermano mayor.

-¡Ni idea! Una buena mujer que sabe de medicina viene todos los días con comida y no he salido de aquí.

A Katara le dieron ganas de darle una paliza completa ahí mismo. Pero sabiendo que eso no resolvería nada y comprendiendo que herida necesitaría a su hermano, contuvo toda su ira para no hacer nada imprudente y mejor salió de la choza con Sokka detrás.

El pueblo era pequeño, poco más grande que la aldea en la isla Kyoshi, pero muy bonito. Al centro estaba una lindísima plaza con unas mantas cubriendo algún monumento que de seguro estaban restaurando. El pequeño ayuntamiento y las casas tenían un aire campirano de lo más especial.

Los pobladores vieron asombrados pero aliviados a los dos hermanos y no demoraron en acercarse para ayudarlos.

-¿Han mejorado?

-¿Cómo se sienten?

-¿Tienen hambre?

-¿Qué podemos ofrecerles?

-¿Necesitan reposo?

Incapaces de responder a todas las preguntas, Katara y Sokka no decían nada mientras la multitud los rodeaba. Eso hasta que una presencia los hizo callar y apartarse, por respeto.

Apareció una mujer anciana y de respetable aspecto que los miró con suavidad.

-Déjenlos descansar.—indicó a los pobladores—Síganme encantos.

Los dos morenos se miraron pero la siguieron sin más ni menos. Ella los llevó al ayuntamiento y los hizo sentarse en una cómoda estancia.

-¿Cómo va tu herida niña?—preguntó a Katara.

-Va muy bien, gracias.

-Ahora mismo vendrá un doctor para atenderla, ya sabes, por si acaso.

-No se moleste.

-No es ninguna molestia.

-¿Cómo puedo pagarle?

-A la cortesía no se le paga.

Katara admiró la franqueza de esa mujer y simplemente guardó silencio. Esperando a que hablara.

-Es la alcaldesa ¿Verdad?—preguntó Sokka, a lo que la anciana asintió.—Dígame ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el Reino Tierra ¿dónde más?

-Lo sabemos—se apresuró a decir Katara.—lo que pasa es que estamos algo confundidos y no recordamos bien las cosas… ¿Qué año es éste?

-1990 ¿Por…?

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron desmesuradamente y se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sokka se quedó sin palabras y miró de reojo a su hermana, agarrando con fuerza su mano. La alegría que desbordaban era demasiado intensa como para reprimirla y estallaron en una carcajada que sorprendió a la anciana alcaldesa.

Se abrazaron y salieron corriendo llenos de júbilo hacia la aldea, pero la mujer los detuvo con una palabra.

-¡No se vayan aún! ¿Quisieran quedarse al menos para la ceremonia?

-¿Cuál ceremonia?

-La que haremos en honor al Avatar y su esposa.

Katara sintió nuevo júbilo, aquello era un sueño hecho verdad. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la que rindieran homenajes como heroína de guerra y esposa del Avatar Aang, no por eso dejaba de acostumbrarse. Seguramente la mujer los reconoció y por eso fue así de amables con ellos.

-Será un honor acompañarlos—dijo con solemnidad.

La alcaldesa la miró extrañada, esa mujer actuaba como si fuera la mismísima invitada de honor. Pero prefirió no decir nada y los escoltó hacia la plaza, donde estaba el monumento cubierto por telas.

-¿No deberíamos irnos ya?—presionó un molesto Sokka.

-Son solo diez minutos. Además ¿Qué te pura? ¡Volvimos, Sokka!

Esa alegría le hizo abrazarlo y Sokka no pudo contener unas lágrimas de felicidad y alivio que resbalaron por su rostro.

La alcaldesa subió al estrado y convocó a todo el pueblo.

-Mis queridos habitantes del pueblo de Ghink, hemos finalmente creado en piedra el monumento más hermoso hacia el glorioso Avatar de la paz. Pero en este no veremos la imponente figura del protector nuestro, si no su humanidad. Hemos hecho esta obra con la finalidad de recrear los más bellos sentimientos en nuestro avatar y su familia. Por eso, podemos ahora presumir, de revelar esta bella estatua y que ahora protegerá a nuestro pueblo.

Emocionada, tiró de las telas.

Y apareció la imagen de Aang, abrazando a la linda de Usagui… además de a otra mujer que claramente, no era Katara.

La morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incrédula; salieron de sus ojos lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, como ya se imaginarán, la que sufrirá más de esto será Katara. No se crean que Sokka también tendrá unos llantos interminables en algunos capítulos. Como pueden ver, el mundo es un completo caos, muy diferente al que vimos en la serie. Si les explico por adelantado el fic perdería suspenso, por eso solo les pido que tengan paciencia, me dejen comentarios y esperen pues es mi propósito terminar prontísimo este fic.<p>

Nos leemos!

chao!


	3. Chapter 3

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA.

¡Hola! Disculpen, a fanfiction se le da por no dejarme subir episodios y por más que quería me era imposible actualizar. De ser por mí el capítulo lo hubiese publicado desde hace tres días.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Nikolas Sur:** si, la verdad es que sí, y lo más curioso es que Katara es de mis personajes favoritos.

**leslimanya97:** gracias:)

**Daari:** en este capítulo se aclaran más cosas ¡Me encanta cómo te emocionas! Siento que cumplo con mi deber de escrbir bien. Ya revisé la nota que me dejaste en el comentario de "Avatar, la leyenda de Aang, libro IV: Aire" y te dejaré mi respuesta en la parte baja del episodio.

**Mafalda Black:** procuraré apresurar mi redacción por de bien de tus uñas.

**SammyKataangTwilight:** me halagas :)

**Lizmi:** será algo emocionante esa parte.

**VvalexX:** de hecho, medité bastante sobre el tiempo que poner. Yo pensé que sería una dimensión paralela, porque en la nuestra no podemos dominar los elementos. Y, para ser sincera, tras mucho pensar me dije "como caiga" y puse los números al azar. Aunque creo que la regue en eso ¿verdad? :P sorry.

**marrifabii44:** procuraré hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

Katara estaba sentada enfrente del fuego que calentaba la cabaña. Miraba las llamas consumir aquellas ramitas y hacerlas cenizas de una manera lenta y tortuosa. De cierta manera se sentía identificada. La madera era ella y le fuego la vida, consumiéndola, y destruyendo su esencia para arrebatarle todo.

-Katara.

Miró a Sokka, él permanecía a su lado entristecido y sin saber qué hacer. Tomo su mano para darle apoyo.

-¿Qué te dijeron?—preguntó.

Sokka acababa de llegar, tras recorrer la aldea entera y la información recabada no era nada buena. Por eso, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar.

-¿Recuerdas la mujer que aparecer al lado de Aang en la estatua?—empezó, aún con dudas.

-Sí.

-Es su esposa.

El dolor la invadió. ¿Su esposa esa mujer? ¡Era ella, a quien amaba, quien lo acompañó toda su vida, estando a su lado y dándole incondicional apoyo! ¡Ella! ¡Katara! No esa fulana.

-¿Y qué más?—respondió con la voz entrecortada, por el dolor y la ira contenida. Sus puños se cerraron apretando un poco de su vestido conforme Sokka explicaba detalladamente los sucesos.

-Me dijeron que fueron dos buenas personas de la Tribu Agua del Sur, llamados Hakoda y Kya (sí, papá y mamá) quienes encontraron el ice ber y lo descongelaron, liberando tanto a Aang como a esa mujer. Él tenía doce años y ella diez, eran Maestros Aire que escaparon antes de la invasión. Es algo extraño, que no sé cómo explicar.

-Sólo hazlo—demandó furiosa.

-Mm…. Bueno, a lo que entendí fue así: A Aang le dijeron que era el Avatar, encontrándose solo y desconsolado cuando le dijeron que debía apartarse de Gyatso. Esa chiquilla era su mejor amiga y los dos escaparon juntos, congelándose. Al quedar libres decidieron viajar hacia el Polo Norte y encontrar un Maestro Agua. Lo que sigue es básicamente lo que vivimos.

-Pero… ¿Sin nosotros?

-¡Exacto!

La cara de Katara reflejaba todas las dudas que aún tenía y Sokka no estaba mejor. Decidió, tras un largo silencio, seguir hablando.

-Pakku fue su maestro de agua-control y Toph de la tierra. Zuko se le unió para enseñarle a dominar el fuego y la primera invasión del sol negro falló ¡Todo es igual! Solo que papá lo acompañaba en lugar mío y…

-Esa chiquilla en mi lugar ¿A que si?—escupió aquello con odio.

-¡Si ya lo sabes para qué te digo!

-Vamos Sokka, cuéntame lo que sepas.

-También me dijeron que los dos se casaron—notó la aflicción de Katara—y viven en una enorme mansión de la Nación de Fuego, tienen una hija llamada Usagui.

-¿Usagui? ¿_Mi_ Usagui?—la ira de Katara creció mientras se paraba firme.

-Eso no lo sé.

Sokka bajó la cabeza.

-Además, no se sabe nada de Suki ni de…

Katara entonces se percató de que había sido egoísta. Pensando en ella y su familia, olvidó por completo que su hermano también estaba casado ¿Qué fue de su esposa? ¿De sus hijos? Sokka se tumbó en una de las camas y Katara colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Nada?

-No.

-Quizá no participó en la guerra…

Intentó animarlo en vano.

-Este mundo es tan extraño.

-¿Quién o porqué cambió tanto?

La incomprensión era total. Pensaron por un momento que a lo mejor cambiaron el pasado, pero ellos habían tenido tanto cuidado para que todo siguiera su curso. Y, aunque así fuera ¿Qué cambio los haría desaparecer por completo?

-No existimos aquí ¿Verdad?

Sokka negó con la cabeza.

Recordando todo lo que había mencionado, Katara repentinamente se paró de un salto.

-¡Espera! ¿Dijiste que fueron papá y mamá los que encontraron a Aang en el ice berg?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo fue eso si mamá había muerto cuando lo encontramos?

La confusión en los ojos del moreno era palpable, tardó en entender hacia dónde iban los pensamientos de su hermana.

-Mamá no murió, nosotros no existimos, Suki no participó en la guerra…-comenzó a enlistar.

-¿No será ésta una dimensión paralela?—propuso Katara, agarrando firmemente el medallón con forma de corazón. La curiosidad le ganó y al abrirlo, encontró el mismo retrato de Aang y la misma carita de su hija.

Sólo que ese no era el único medallón que colgaba de su cuello, sus manos encontraron ágilmente el óvalo con la letra "K" bellamente gravada y se la mostró a Sokka.

-El Caos Espiritual sí aconteció—susurró extrañada, como quien trata de hilvanar un misterio.

Inmediatamente, el guerrero sacó de entre sus cosas el mismo amuleto grabado. La energía espiritual seguía ahí presente y podía sentirla.

-¿Hablamos con los espíritus?

Katara lo meditó.

-No aún.

-¿Eh?

-¡Recabemos más información!

Se inclinó sobre la pequeña mochila que había sobrevivido de sus equipajes y en ella metió apurada todas sus pertenencias. No dejó nada afuera. Usando un chorrito de agua apagó el fuego en el centro de la tienda y miró a su hermano fijamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó él con resignación.

-Al Polo Sur.

Aunque no le pareció una buena idea, Sokka también empacó sus cosas.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Aang estaba recostado sobre uno de los enormes sillones y veía el techo. Zuko le había construido una casa demasiado elegante y exagerada para su gusto, le sorprendió que uno de sus mejores amigos olvidara su sencillez y gustos cuando le regaló la extravagante mansión. El techo de esa habitación tenía un mural hermosísimo que mostraba la luna llena en actitud protectora. En ambas esquinas estaban las Tribus Agua y el océano rodeaba absolutamente todo en suaves ondas que seguían los movimientos lunares.

Era un tributo a las tribus agua. Y a Aang le agradó gesto. Recostado boca arriba, miraba esa luna pintada casi hipnotizado. Era plateada, las perfectas pinceladas le daban un aire regio como recordaba cuando viajó al Polo Norte. Ahora que intentaba recordar los detalles de su estadía ahí y la pelea, estaban borrosas las memorias.

Recordaba perfectamente a Yue, la valiente mujer que se sacrificó por su pueblo al transformarse en el espíritu de la luna. Sólo que, en algunos recuerdos, había un buen mozo moreno parado al lado de ella y ayudándole ¡Y no le reconocía! ¿Quién era ese hombre que la cargaba afligido cuando recién murió? ¿Y quién era esa bella morena a la cual no le veía el rostro, pero que constantemente aparecía borrosa en memorias lejanas?

Veía a la luna y de inmediato aparecía delante suyo una esbelta figura vestida de azul con un largo cabello ondulado y castaño cayendo por su espalda. La mujer estaba parada en una de las terrazas de algún palacio y veía las estrellas. ¿Quién era? ¿Y porqué, cuando pensaba en ella, su corazón latía a mil por hora sonrojando sus mejillas?

En cambio, recordaba bastante bien sus aventuras con Kumiko y la dulzura de su esposa. Invadiéndole un extraño vacío y desconcierto. Porque Aang recordaba amar a su mujer, pero viéndola enfrente suyo, teniendo a Kumiko en sus brazos, no sentía nada. Ni pasión, ni amor, ni romance… solo un cariño fraternal. De amigos.

Y con ese recuerdo, con esa morena a la que ni le veía el rostro y menos sabía su nombre… ¡Ah, tantas ganas que tenía de abrazarla! ¡De ver el color de sus ojos, besar sus labios, unirse a su vida por siempre! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Escuchó unos apurados pasos suaves y gráciles acercarse a él y abrir rápidamente la puerta de la habitación. Una risa resonó en las paredes y él cerró los ojos, relajándose.

-Papi, sé que estás despierto ¡Es medio día!—decía la pequeña Usagui, con su aguda voz y acercándose rápido a su progenitor. Lo miró relajado, pero sabía que no estaba dormido.

Se subió encima de él, Aang quiso sonreír pero se contuvo. La niña comenzó a moverle la cara con algo de brusquedad para que despertara.

-¡Papi es hora de jugar!

Saltó encima de él y entonces, los brazos del Avatar rodearon a su hija haciendo que ésta riera. La tumbó a su lado en el sofá y la atacó con cosquillas. La niña intentó defenderse, pero su padre era mucho más fuerte y le ganó.

Padre e hija salieron entonces al patio en donde jugaron a cada cosa que se le ocurría a la niña, desde uno de los pequeños balcones que daban al patio. Kumiko observaba todo ceñuda.

_Esa niña va a arruinarme todo el plan._ Pensó, adentrándose al palacio y dirigiéndose al sótano, no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie la seguía.

Aang miraba orgulloso a su hija por lo bella e inteligente que era. Usagui también era morena, y le recordaba bastante a esa mujer que llevaba soñando desde hacia varios días.

-Papá, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti mi amor. Y yo a ti.

Abrazó a la niña, que pronto y en brazos de su papá, durmió la siesta.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Tras dos días de viaje sobre una canoa astutamente robada ("prestada" según Sokka) Katara y Sokka llegaron al Polo Sur y miraron a la pequeña ciudad bien construida donde se supone que debieron haber vivido. Los rostros les eran a todos conocidos, pero nadie reconocía a los dos morenos.

Ambos corazones se sintieron desconsolados. Ese era su hogar y aún así, no lo sentían como tal. Alguien, destino o sepa Dios qué cosa, los había hecho desaparecer de la historia repentinamente y ahora no tenían un verdadero lugar a donde ir. Las calles eran concurridas y algunos les sonreían con cortesía, pero distantes. Eran extranjeros. Desconocidos.

Katara entonces sintió a su corazón romperse, cuando vio la inconfundible silueta de su madre. Ella estaba parada y caminaba al lado de Gran-gran abuela, charlando. Los dos se quedaron estáticos. Aún recordaban ese fatídico día en que había muerto, el funeral, la tristeza de la tribu ¡Todo tan fresco en su mente!

Y ahí estaba Kya, caminando y sin ninguna quemadura, como si nada hubiese pasado. De cierta forma los dos esperaban correr hacia ella como los niños que alguna vez fueron y reencontrarse tan amorosamente como soñaron de infantes. Y eso no podría ser. No en ese mundo y en esas condiciones.

¡Maldito destino tan cruel!

Sokkla fue quien, sobreponiéndose a sus sentimientos, se les acercó:

-Buenos días—saludó.

-Buenos días—la misma y suave voz que Katara recordaba. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, llorar en su regazo y sentir esos brazos cálidos ampararla de todos los males en un abrazo consolador. Pero no podía. Kya no la conocía.

-Hemos llegado del Reino Tierra y queremos hacerles unas preguntas—la desconfianza se plasmó en el rostro de Gran-gran.

Katara, tratando de no mirar mucho a su madre, habló:

-Estamos investigando la historia del Avatar Aang y sabemos que usted, señora Kya, lo encontró en el ice berg.

La mujer miró a los dos chicos y repentinamente su corazón dio un salto. Fue como si un amor sobrehumano la invadiera hacia esos extraños ¿Y eso porqué? Muy en el fondo, Kya sentía que no pertenecía a ese mundo. Que su lugar estaba lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Y de repente aparecían extranjeros recordándole un amor olvidado ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando?

-Claro, responderé sus preguntas—les dijo con una sonrisa.

Las ganas de abrazar al chico y a la chica eran abrumadoras, contenidas únicamente por la duda y el decoro. Con una mirada Gran-gran se apartó para darles privacidad.

Sokka también tenía muchas ganas de abalanzarse sobre su madre, pero debía contenerse de la misma y exitosa manera en que su hermana lo estaba consiguiendo. Bajó la cabeza un momento para acopiar fuerzas y después le sonrió, viendo fijamente hacia esos cálidos ojos azules que tanto extrañó en su infancia.

-¿Cómo lo encontró?—preguntó Sokka.

Kya trataba de recordar, pero esos momentos eran tan borrosos. No era como si los estuviera viviendo, si no como los viera desde unas alturas que tornaban borrosa la situación. Agarrándose la barbilla con una mano, se esforzó en dar una explicación.

-La verdad, recuerdo muy poco de ese día.—les contestó.—Es como si… no sé cómo explicar… ¿No estuviera precisamente en ese momento, ahí? Suena tonto ¿No es cierto? Pero así lo siento.

Guardó un poco de silencio, aclarando sus ideas. Katara no despegaba su mirada de ella.

-Simplemente íbamos mi esposo y yo para pescar algo en la canoa, por rutas muy lejanas para que la Nación de Fuego no nos encontrara. Caímos en una corriente muy fuerte y la canoa fue aplastada, así que tuvimos que caminar sobre el hielo más denso que para llegar a la aldea.

_Es casi lo mismo._ Pensaba Sokka. _Lo mismo que nos pasó._

-En eso, encontré un enorme ice berg que parecía irradiar luz. Le dije a mi esposo y él se acercó. Sentí como si alguien necesitara mi ayuda y, sin percatarme, había agarrado una de las lanzas de Hakoda y comencé a pegarle al hielo. Cuando se rompió, una corriente de aire bastante fuerte nos empujó hasta arrastrarnos a otra isla de hielo. Y una luz inmensa se alzó al cielo. Después, emergieron dos figuras pequeñas. Aang y Kumiko.

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron desmesuradamente. Y justo en ese momento Kya se echó a reír.

-¿Sabes qué es curioso? Yo no soy Maestra Agua, pero en mi recuerdo usaba los poderes de manera involuntaria para romper el hielo antes de que el Avatar quedara libre ¿No es raro? De seguro lo confundo con algún sueño.

Sokka trataba de recordar todos los momentos narrados por su madre y los que él vivió. Pero para Katara una sola pregunta era importante.

-¿La niña que emergió del Ice berg se llamaba Kumiko?

Kya la miró extrañada, como si eso fuera tonto de preguntar y la respuesta más que lógica.

-Claro, es su actual esposa.

-¿De cabello negro, tez pálida, maestra aire?

-Exacto.

Sokka no prestó importancia a esa conversación.

-Gracias por todo.

Kya asintió y Sokka agarró la mano de Katara para guiarla hacia la canoa de los dos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Nos faltan cosas por preguntar!

-No, no nos faltan—dijo Sokka firme.

-¡Es mamá! Y quiero…-_Quiero estar más tiempo con ella._

-Y por eso debemos irnos.

Katara comprendió que convivir con la que se supone era su difunta madre podría causarles después un colapso emocional, tanto a ella como a Sokka. Se subieron a la canoa y sin decir nada Sokka remó y Katara movió las mareas para arrastrarlos hacia la isla más cercana.

Kya los miró alejarse y sintió unas ganas inmensas de gritarles que se quedaran, hospedarlos en su casa y abrazarlos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Consentirlos, mimarlos, aconsejarlos. _Como si fueran mis hijos._

Hakoda llegó a su lado y le habló.

-¿Quiénes eran?—al hombre también le parecieron conocidos esos dos chicos que ya se alejaban y desaparecían en la inmensidad del mar. Y sus deseos eran casi los mismos que los de su esposa, acaso menos intensos—Parecían… buenas personas.

-Sólo querían investigar sobre la manera en que encontramos al Avatar Aang.

-Aahh.

Kya era astuta y había visto la mirada desconsolada de Katara cuando mencionó a Kumiko. No era la mirada de una admiradora encaprichada y después desilusionada ante la realidad. Era el dolor de una mujer enamorada y que se sentía traicionada.

-Quisiera ir con ellos—susurró por lo bajo. Aunque Hakoda la escuchó, hizo como si nada hubiese mencionado.

Pocos en el Polo Sur los habían visto y por eso nadie prestó atención a las dos figuras morenas que estuvieron en la ciudad unos pocos minutos. Salvo un cuervo de color negro que al verlos partir alzó vuelo día y noche, en dirección a la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

><p>¡Uf! eso fue todo. ¿Qué les pareció? lo de Kya simplemente se me ocurrió y lo llevé a cabo. Una de las cosas que mas me impactaron en la serie fue ver el intenso trauma de Katara por la muerte de su madre y la manera en que Sokka debe sobrellevarlo por el bien de su hermana. Kya aparecerá más adelante y podremos ver una relación madre-hija, como imagino pudo haber sido.<p>

**Daari:** Claro que puedes publicar mis historias en esa página. Solo te pido que me vayas avisando las que empieces a publicar y lo que vayas a cambiar. Quisiera ver el recibimiento que tengan en el face, así que ¿podrías mandarme de nuevo el link? cuando quise ver el enlace no me apareció nada. Me comentaste que tienes una cuenta de fanfiction, espero me digas cuál es y así ponernos en contacto más fácilmente.

Al demás público: siempre estoy abierta a que mis historias lleguen a más lugares. Y no me molesta que las tomen para publicarlas en otro lugar siempre y cuando me avisen y no se adjudiquen el crédito; de lo contrario sería plagio y eso si es delito.

Sin nada más que decir, espero les haya agradado el chapter y nos leemos pronto.

chao!


	4. Chapter 4

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo han estado? creo que de verdad me pasé al tardarme en subir este capítulo. Y lo peor es que me faltaba solo el final y todos los días decía "mañana sin falta..." ¡Qué mañana ni que nada! jamás digan eso, jamás...

Revisión de Comentarios.

**Liliana: **créeme que nunca es mi intención tardarme en actualizar, lo lamento si doy esa impresión.

**Mafalda Black: **si te dieron lástima hice bien mi trabajo xD lo de Kya se me ocurrió y como este fic es de locuras, dije, "una locura más, una menos ¿qué mas da?"

**leslimanya97: **y a mi me encantan tus comentarios ^^

**SammyKataangTwilight: **gracias ¿sabes? es lo que más me cuestiono, si es que en este fic conservo de verdad sus personalidades. Tu comentario me calmó bastante.

**Nikolas Sur: **Si, pero en el próximo capítulo se revelará que Kya tendrá una participación activa en la historia. No había pensado realmente en Azula, pero considero que no son muy diferentes. Todas las villanas parecen conocerse.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

Los pequeños copos de nieve de un blanco inmaculado comenzaron a caer sobre la bella ciudad de la Tribu Agua del Sur. El pequeño palacio donde ahora vivía el Jefe Hakoda con su esposa tenía un lindo prado con fuentes cristalinas en la parte trasera que fungían como jardín, todo delimitado con una gruesa muralla.

Kya miró los copos de nieve y en una tentación infantil, se quitó uno de los finos guantes azules, regalo de su esposo, y dejó que su delicada mano tocase esa nieve. Miró los finos detalles del copito y la textura helada antes de que se derritiera. Luego, hundió la punta de sus dedos en la gélida agua de una fuente y el escalofrío le resultó agradable.

Se puso de nuevo el guante y entró al Palacio. Los guardias que protegían los accesos le saludaron con una ligera reverencia.

-No se molesten—dijo ella.

El nuevo protocolo traído de la Tribu Agua del Norte no terminaba de gustarle. Buscó a su esposo por todas las salas hasta encontrarlo en la Sala Principal, donde tenía una hermosa mesa circular de madera con el símbolo de la luna, regalo del Avatar Aang, y donde solía tratar todo asunto político, económico o social de la Tribu.

Realmente no estaba ocupado, solo terminaba de leer un documento cuando entró su esposa. Le sonrió a Kya dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa y se le acercó.

-Esposo, debo decirte algo—la voz de Kya era seria, su mirada igual y hablaba de lo más formal. Eso le inquietó.

-¿Algo malo?

-Depende la perspectiva.

Se paró de la mesa para quedar enfrente de su mujer.

-Dime ¿Qué pasa?

Ella le sonrió con nostalgia antes de retroceder un paso.

-Me debo marchar ya.

Abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Por que no pertenezco a éste mundo.

Hakoda no comprendía nada, pero Kya lo calmó agarrándole la mano para sentarlo enfrente de ella, al lado de la mesa.

-Necesito…-comenzó a decir él.

-¿Explicaciones? Lo sé. Sé que podrás ayudarme.

-En lo que necesites.

Los ojos de Kya brillaron radiantes, como quien se consigue algo propuesto, y siguió hablando.

-Necesito ir a la Nación de Fuego.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Tardó tres días y tres noches de vuelo llegar a la Nación de Fuego. Como de costumbre, Aang estaba jugando con la pequeña Usagui en el jardín trasero. Kumiko los observaba desde el balcón, muy molesta. Aang no le prestaba atención por culpa de esa niña y estaba planeando seriamente apartarla del camino.

Cuando vio al cuervo negro, ella lo recibió y con el ave en mano bajó al sótano sin que nadie la viera. En el sótano había una puerta oculta que conectaba a una recámara oscura, iluminada por veladoras, con algunas botellas de colores y contenidos dudosos. Sobre la mesa, un libro de cuero.

-Muéstrame pequeño—dijo al cuervo.—¿Qué noticias me traes?

El animal se paró encima de una bolita de cristal y en ésta aparecieron las imágenes de aquello que el cuervo miró en el Polo Sur. Katara y Sokka hablando con Kya, partiendo después hacia el Reino Tierra.

-¡NO!—gritó colérica, aventando la bola de cristal hacia el suelo donde rebotó sin romperse.—¡Imposible! ¡No deben existir!

Abrió el libro de cuero y buscó en él hasta detenerse en una página específica.

-"Todos los que estorben al propósito desaparecerán tras recitarse el juramento" ¡Y eso hice, maldito libro de segunda clase! ¿Por qué están entonces ellos aquí?—siguió leyendo—"Solo los protegidos por seres superiores serán incapaces de caer en conjuros medianos. Contra ellos, solo conjuros altos"

Kumiko se apartó del libro repasando esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez hasta encontrarles significado. Demoró en hacerlo.

-¿Sokka y Katara estarán protegidos por grandes espíritus?—pensó—Eso me parece demasiado extraño ¿Qué habrán hecho para merecer su protección?

Se inclinó para agarrar de nuevo la esfera de cristal y el cuervo se posó encima de ella otra vez. Las imágenes pasaron lentas y Kumiko puso toda su atención en las dos figuras. Encontró lo que buscaba después de un acercamiento muy profundo a sus fisonomías.

-Esos collares son sagrados—dijo en voz alta—¿Cómo maldita sea los consiguieron?

Kumiko miró a Kya y eso la puso a pensar más.

-Esa mujer estaba muerta, no entiendo cómo ha vuelto a la vida. Muchas cosas no las entiendo.

Se volvió al libro y releyó el texto. Buscó entonces entre páginas más cosas y se detuvo en algunos textos. De la información recabada se puso a pensar.

-Ciertamente Sokka y Katara arruinarían mi hechizo—tocó el dije negro que colgaba de su cuello—Aang la ama y ese amor no debe renacer. Si quiero que todo se mantenga como lo deseo, deberé deshacerme de ellos.

Suspiró mientras el cuervo se ponía en su hombro y ella le acariciaba dulcemente el pico.

-Un hechizo grande es peligroso de usar. Pero considerando mi poder en éste mundo, creo que podre ¿No crees, pequeño?

El cuervo emitió un sonido escalofriante mientras movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, mirando con sus negros ojos los de Kumiko y volar hacia el estante más alto del cuartito, asomando la cabeza hacia un frasco pequeño de color azul.

-Exacto mi niño, exacto—elogió Kumiko al animal y subió al estante para agarrar el frasquito azul. Lo miró entre divertida y maligna.—Nadie se interpondrá en mi camino.

Kumiko volvió a consultar el libro y se quitó la piedra negra del cuello. Abrió el frasco azul y dejó caer una sola gota de su contenido, un líquido espeso, sobre la piedrita. Ésta brilló en color azulado y negro varios segundos antes de que un trueno se escuchara golpear la tierra. Kumiko miró la piedra y de nuevo se la puso, sonriente.

-¡Qué de energía!—exclamó feliz—Esto se pondrá bueno ¿Verdad mi pequeño?

El cuervo se puso encima de la mano extendida de Kumiko y ella se lo llevó hacia el balcón trasero del Palacio, en donde nadie los veía.

-Ahora ve y se mi ojo de águila.

Obedientemente, el cuervo se fue.

**o-o**

**o-o**

-¿Cómo que no vive aquí? No entiendo ¿Ninguna Suki, dice usted?—era la segunda vez que Sokka repetía los mismo.

El alcalde de la tribu en la Isla Kyoshi hizo un ademán de desesperación.

-No, ya le he dicho que en esta isla no vive ninguna guerrera llamada Suki.

-¿Ninguna?

-¡Ninguna!

-Sokka cálmate—le dijo Katara, antes de dirigirse al alcalde.—¿Alguna ama de casa, soltera que se llame así?

-Hace unos años vivió una niña llamada Suki—respondió el alcalde—Pero sus padres se fueron a Ba Sing Se y se la llevaron. Ahora que lo recuerdo, la pequeña quería ser una guerrera, pero no pudo serlo.

-¿Y no han sabido nada de ella?

-Jamás volvimos a verla, ni a sus padres.

Sokka recordaba que su esposa era huérfana, pues sus padres habían muerto en uno de los ataques de la Nación de Fuego; de ahí que ella decidiera ser una guerrera y proteger a todo su pueblo de ese dolor y desgracia cuando se pierde a un ser querido. Sokka le agradeció la información al alcalde y con Katara fueron a la costa para subirse a su bote.

Antes de subirse, Katara lo detuvo.

-No nos vayamos aún

-¿Por qué?

-¿No dijiste que querías meditar?

Sokka la entendió y los dos se fueron hacia un sendero que adentraba a las montañas de Kyoshi. Encontraron un lugar apartado de todas las personas donde pudieron sentarse y cerrar los ojos, relajándose.

Los dos talismanes brillaron intensamente mientras más se concentraban y, antes de que cayeran en la cuenta, sus almas se desprendieron de sus cuerpos cruzando al mundo de los espíritus en segundos. La sensación fue como siempre atemorizante, volar sin límites y lleno de adrenalina era algo a lo que no terminaban de acostumbrarse.

Ya cuando se vieron en el Mundo de los Espíritus, los esperaba Roku con su expresión tranquila.

-¡Roku! Pero ¿Qué…?—no la dejó terminar.

-Síganme y no hagan más preguntas.

Ellos recordaban muy bien el Mundo de los Espíritus, en los pocos viajes que habían realizado allí conocieron muchas cosas, no por eso terminaban de acostumbrarse a los misterios que aquella tierra presentaba a todos los que la pisaban. Sokka y Katara eran conscientes de ser privilegiados, pues eran los únicos aparte del Avatar que tenían el favor de los Grandes Espíritus para cruzar a su mundo, por tiempo corto, pero cruzarlo.

Roku los llevó hasta un espíritu que nunca antes habían visto. Llevaba unas túnicas color rojas, cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de halcón. Sentado en el centro de un pequeño Templo rectangular, desde esa altísima montaña se podía ver la inmensidad del Mundo Espiritual.

-Aclarará sus dudas—dijo Roku a los dos hermanos, desapareciendo.

Sokka quedó impresionado por la vista. A los pies de la montaña parecían inclinarse el resto de los demás espíritus, todos debajo, extendiéndose el mundo de los espíritus hasta lo que crecía como una barrera brillante. Cruzando esa barrera transparente, se podía apreciar muy bien la inmensidad de un mar cristalino y lo que parecían ser continentes.

-Es su mundo—dijo el espíritu, sin abrir los ojos—Y esa muralla de cristal es el muro que separa los dos Mundos.

Katara y Sokka miraron al espíritu respetuosamente y se inclinaron, quedándose sentados afuera del Templo.

-¿Son Katara y Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur?

-Si—respondió la chica—El Avatar Roku…

-Los trajo aquí. Lo sé. Yo lo sé todo.

-¿Acaso es un espíritu del conocimiento o algo así?—preguntó Sokka.

-Algo así. Me llamo Gio-Ra, soy el espíritu del tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?—repitieron ambos hermanos, mirándose extrañados.

-Así es.

El espíritu guardo silencio. Entonces, una de sus manos se alzó y apuntaron hacia una nube grisácea que flotaba encima de la montaña. La nube crecía en dirección al Mundo Físico y de ella salían relámpagos que, aunque no afectaban el Mundo Espiritual, seguramente lo harían con el Mundo Terrenal.

-Esa nube ¿Qué es?—inquirió Katara, entrecerrando los ojos para verla mejor.

-¿No adivinan? Miren bien.

Sokka fue el primero en jadear. Las sombras de esa nube creaban formas, eran siluetas que se movían hasta adquirir la fisonomía de ellos mismos. Ellos cuando estaban en el Templo Aire del Sur, en el pasado. Ahí estaba el Monje Gyatso, Aang de niño, la pequeña Kumiko, todos.

-Acaso…. ¿Cambiamos el pasado?

-Ustedes no—dijo el espíritu—Fue esa niñita que se ve reflejada en la nube.

"_¿Kumiko?"_ pensaba Katara _"¿Por qué habrá hecho todo esto? ¿Qué le hicimos para que nos tratara así?"_

-¿Y cómo lo hizo? ¿Hay manera de revertirlo?—Sokka habló muy desesperado.

-La niña accedió a fuentes muy oscuras de energía para cumplir sus propósitos. Técnicamente, podría yo deshacer todo este enredo, pero hay una promesa que me lo impide.

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando ustedes dos estuvieron en el pasado, tuve una visita del Avatar Aang quien me pidió traerlos de vuelta, le prometí que lo haría pero, que no me haría responsable de los cambios que ocurrieran en el pasado por su llegada.

-En pocas palabras—interrumpió Katara—Si nosotros cambiábamos el pasado tu no harías nada.

-Exacto.

-Pero el pasado no lo cambiamos nosotros, lo cambió Kumiko—dijo Sokka, desesperado por la poca comprensión del espíritu.

-La niña no hubiera hecho de nada de no haber conocido a Katara—señaló el espíritu a la morena—Por eso, es en parte culpa suya y nada puedo hacer.

-¿Y que hay de tu parte del trato que hiciste con Aang?

-La cumplí, están en el presente.

-¡Pero no en el nuestro!

-Ahí ya no puedo interferir.

Los dos tuvieron que usar toda su paciencia para no estallar de ira e impotencia en ese preciso momento.

Entonces, Katara se tumbó en el suelo hasta quedar completamente arrodillada frente al espíritu Gio-Ra, escondiendo su rostro para hablar entrecortadamente por los sollozos.

-La intervención de Kumiko en el pasado ha afectado mi presente de tal forma que ahora estoy condenada a vivir alejada de mi esposo y de mi hija. No podré vivir de ésta forma y le pido, le ruego, le imploró grandioso espíritu del tiempo, Gio-Ra, me ayude al menos en orientarme para poder romper este horrible hechizo y volver todo a la normalidad.

Sokka se inclinó de la misma manera de Katara, sin decir nada. Gio-Ra, que todo lo sabía, estaba enterado de ésa reacción por parte de los humanos. Y ni el saberlo hizo que la compasión menguara. Así, que les habló con menos furia.

-Del cuello de Kumiko cae un dije color negro que alberga todo el poder maligno del hechizo. Si es roto, el hechizo será aniquilado.

En eso, los talismanes que portaban Sokka y Katara comenzaron a brillar con mucha fuerza.

-Esta energía los ampara de bastantes males, úsenla sabiamente y podrán con ella romper la oscura influencia de esa negra nube sobre el mundo.

Apuntó hacia la nube donde aparecían las siluetas, la misma que cubría lentamente tanto al Mundo Espiritual como al Mundo Físico.

-Una cosa más, antes de que se vayan. Quienes tienen ése talismán, fueron inmunes al hechizo de la niña.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Sokka y Katara abrieron los ojos, apareciendo en la Isla Kyoshi. Seguía siendo de día y ahora, más orientados, tenían una noción de lo que debían hacer.

* * *

><p>Al menos el capítulo me quedo largo. Como verán en la conversación de Gio-Ra, Kumiko usó una especia de brujería que profundizaré en el siguiente episodio. Exactamente lo que hizo será revelado muy pronto. Me encantaría decirles más, pero arruinaría entonces toda la trama del fic.<p>

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí y dejen al menos un comentario :D

chao!


	5. Chapter 5

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡Hola a todos! eh... ¿Qué puedo decirles? una disculpa de seguro no sería sufiente ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos semanas sin actualizar? más o menos algo así. Lamento decirles esto, pero de ahora en adelante TODAS mis historias sufrirán retrasos severos. Ya entré a la escuela y como es nivel Medio Superior encargan demasiados trabajos, apenas tengo tiempo para hacerlos... espero que ustedes sepan comprender esto ¿Verdad?

Subí de esta historia porque es el capítulo que tenía más adelantado. Como será fin de semana, trataré también de comenzar a escribir los nuevos de mis otros fics para actualizar un poquito más seguido. No garantizo nada, pero sí que haré un esfuerzo.

**Revisión de Comentarios:**

**Ane Teen Lyoko: **Si, los dos lo recuerdan, como aparece al final de éste capítulo. No puedo decir más porque entonces cuento todo el rollo... xD

**VvalexX: **Juro solemnemente que haré el MEJOR de mis ESFUERZOS por TRATAR de no demorar CASI nada en subir los capítulos... jjajaja. Neh, sé que me tardé y discúlpa; espero mis maestros recuerden que tenemos una vida fuera de la Prepa =)

**Valee: **¡Eso trato, eso trato!

**Lizmi: **como siempre, muchas gracias por mantenerte fiel a mis escritos y dejarme comentarios ^^

**leslimanya97: **poquito a poquito... en este fic aparecen más. Yue no saldrá, porque se supone que es espíritu. Y tampoco creo poner a Ty Lee, dudo que sea muy escencial en la trama. Aún tengo mis dudas sobre Suki, pero todo el demás elenco estará, de eso no cabe la duda.

**Mafalda Black: **¡Exacto! has atinado a la incógnita. ¿La odias máa que Azula? wow... creo que hice bien mi trabajo.

**FanKataang100: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me ha parecido muy estimulante y halagador que pienses de esa manera. Te agradezco que me leas y que además de eso opines, no todos lo hacen. Gracias!

**SammyKataangTwilight: **Más veces tarde que temprano... ¡Pero siempre actualizo! jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

Aang entró a su dormitorio sosteniendo en sus manos un pergamino, su mirada estaba pasmada, como si no comprendiera algo… Kumiko, que lo esperaba en la cama, disfrazó su fastidio con una sonrisa y habló.

-¿Qué es eso, cielo?—preguntó, con la voz más dulce que pudo expresar. Aang se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, tendiéndole el pergamino.

-Es de Zuko.

-Veamos…

Ella lo agarró y leyó. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía bien lo que decía.

_Aang:_

_Lamento decirte que no podré visitarte en estos días como tenía prometido. Me han salido muchos trabajos que ya no puedo demorar, espero sepas comprender esto (¿O no, ocupadísimo Avatar, protector de la paz?)_

_Nos veremos tan pronto mis tareas dejen de atosigarme, hasta entonces._

_Atentamente._

_Zuko._

Kumiko le devolvió al Avatar el pergamino y éste lo agarró para dejarlo en el buró.

-No te apures cariño, tiene mucho trabajo, eso es normal—dijo ella, sentándose a su lado y tratando de darle la mano. Inconscientemente, Aang la retiró y se paró apartándose un poco de Kumiko.

-No me parece nada normal—le dijo, y se dio la vuelta para salir de la alcoba.

-¿A dónde vas? Es la hora de dormir—trató de sonar seductora.

-Disculpa, tengo algo que hacer, vuelvo enseguida.

Y salió de la habitación.

Kumiko golpeó la almohada. No era la primera vez que se le escapaba. Muchas veces había visto en los ojos de Aang un desconcierto e inseguridad que le ponía los nervios de punta ¿Y si su hechizo estaba fallando? No. Eso era imposible ¡No podría fallar!

Se recostó en la cama pensando seriamente lo que haría. Katara y Sokka todavía representaban un problema para ella, sin mencionar a Usagui. Tendría que hacer un nuevo conjuro de inmediato, a no ser que pensara quedarse de brazos cruzados y eso ni en sueños lo haría. Siempre soñó ser la esposa de Aang y no renunciaría a ese sueño jamás. ¡Jamás!

Mientras, un Avatar pensativo caminaba por los bellos jardines de su casa. Lo único que le gustaba de la extravagante mansión era el jardín, lleno de flores y vida, donde solía pasar todas las tardes. Las palabras en la carta seguían haciendo un remolino de pensamientos.

Y es que, aquello no parecía haber sido escrito por su amigo. Conocía a Zuko, estaba más que enterado de los problemas mundiales. Y, a menos que algo hubiese pasado en dos días sin que él fuera avisado, ningún problema acechaba demasiado la Nación de Fuego como para que su Señor no tuviera una semana libre, como lo habían planeado.

Algo raro pasaba.

Llevaba un tiempo queriendo contactarse con Roku sin poder conseguirlo. Y realmente, día con día se debilitaba más y más. Se sorprendía cuando, al realizar sus meditaciones diarias, descubriera tanta energía negativa flotando alrededor suyo, tratando de penetrarle ante el más mínimo descuido ¿De dónde provenía esa energía?

Llevaba peleando con ella tantos días que su cansancio se estaba haciendo más notorio. Apenas podía dormir y en el día trabaja para distraerse, practicaba o simplemente jugaba con su pequeña. La pura energía positiva de Usagui le recargaba la pila. Pero, siendo sinceros, no estaba seguro de cuánto soportaría esa situación. Pensaba seriamente dar un pequeño viaje para reponerse. Y de paso, viajar al Mundo de los Espíritus, que sentía distante.

Pero esos eran planes a futuro, Kumiko odiaba que hiciera viajes y debería convencerla antes de partir. Además, no quería separarse de Usagui, cuanto más convivía con la niña más veía en sueños a esa bellísima mujer de cabello castaño cuyo rostro le era desconocido. Extrañamente, le encantaba mirarla aunque sea por la espalda, su esbelta figura, ondulado cabello, azuladas túnicas ¡Todo en esa imagen le parecía perfecto!

Le desconcertaba de sobre manera ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de una mujer en su sueño? Siempre era el mismo. La linda mujer parada en el balcón, con sus morenas manos recargadas en el barandal blanco, mirando entre la oscura noche aquella luna llena, brillante. El viento ondeaba su vestido y cabello, las estrellas hacían brillar sus túnicas y, cuando volteaba para mirarle, de su cuello colgaba un hermoso collar con el símbolo de la Tribu Agua. Por alguna razón, su rostro permanecía oculto bajo sombrar que lo difuminaban borroso sin dejarle apreciar ni la más mínima de sus facciones. ¿Por qué?

Recargándose en el tronco de un árbol en su mismo jardín, Aang se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de mitigar los dolores en la misma que siempre aparecían cuando pensaba demasiado en esa mujer. A la vez, que su corazón latía emocionado de solo verla entre borrosos sueños.

Nada le era claro ¿Qué pasaba algo extraño? Desde luego. Y averiguaría el qué.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Emprendiendo un viaje inmediatamente después de haber hablado con el espíritu Gio-Ra, Sokka y Katara habían conseguido llegar a la Nación de Fuego una semana y media después. El viaje, curiosamente, fue de una condición climática tan favorable que hasta el mismo capitán estaba lleno de buen humor ¡Una entrega inmediata finalmente!

Desembarcaron en el puerto de la capital. Si lo que el espíritu había dicho era cierto, entonces Zuko no fue afectado por el hechizo de Kumiko. Ni Toph. Pero era más sencillo encontrar al gobernante de una Nación entera cuya dirección se conocía por todo el mundo, que a una maestra ciega y nómada.

Como siempre, la entrada del Palacio estaba custodiada por dos guardias de aspecto fiero. Que, al verlos, apretaron sus lanzas y dejaron la mano libre cerca de su espada.

-¿Qué quieren?—demandaron saber, hoscos.

-Necesitamos hablar con el Señor de Fuego Zuko—habló Sokka, con una voz firme y decidida—Ahora mismo.

-El Señor de Fuego Zuko no admite a nadie sin previa cita.

-Pues yo creo que aceptará a los embajadores personales de la Tribu Agua del Sur ¿Verdad?—refundió retórico.

-¿Algún comprobante?

Sokka hizo lo posible por no perder la expresión fiera ¡Maldición! En eso no había pensado.

-Nosotros somos el comprobante—habló una imponente voz a sus espaldas—Y no considero esto como una bienvenida cordial.

Los guardias se inclinaron cuando vieron a los mismísimos Hakoda y Kya detrás de los que, sin saberlo del todo, eran sus hijos.

-Señores, lamento que…

-No digan nada—habló Kya. Y los guardias simplemente abrieron las puertas.

Sokka y Katara permanecieron en silencio un buen rato antes de que se alejaran lo suficiente para hablar.

-Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó el chico.

-Algo me dijo que necesitaban mi ayuda—respondió Kya con una maternal sonrisa.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Mai estaba sentada en una silla enfrente de la cama. Sus ojos llorosos no se detenían al derramar seguidamente unas discretas lágrimas. Sostenía con una sola mano el pequeño abanico rojo con el cual creaba una pequeña brisa para enfriar el cuerpo de su marido. Postrado en la cama, en un sueño con pesadillas que le hacían moverse inquieto y hasta gritar, Zuko agonizaba por una calentura que nadie era capaz de diagnosticar.

Los médicos seguían desconcertados. Un grupo de ellos había salido con la intención de al menos encontrar unas hierbas para la infusión dictada en los más antiguos remedios caseros. Era lo último que les faltaba y esperaban que funcionara. Ya habían sido semanas de intentos fallidos.

Mai dejó el abanico. No importaba mucho, pues tres sirvientes más con abanicos enormes lo refrescaban sin que eso disminuyera el calor corporal. Mai se inclinó sobre la cama y agarró el paño encima de la frente de Zuko, remojándolo de nuevo con agua fría y empapando su cara, cuello, pecho…

Le dolía tanto verlo así. Saber que podría perderlo le hacia que el alma doliese como nunca en toda su vida y durante la guerra pudo sentir. La puerta se abrió lento y entró un emisario. Ella ni lo miró.

-Dije que no estaba para nadie.—declaró hosca.

-Son los Soberanos de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Según la lista, están en las excepciones.

Ahh… Hakoda y Kya. Realemnte, sus recuerdos dela guerra de un tiempo acá estaban increíblemente borrosos. Su esposo era quien hizo aquella lista, Mai los conocía poco. Por respeto a los deseos de su marido, se paró, acomodó las escasas arrugas en la elegante falda de cera, pasó las manos sobre el cabello peinándolo nuevamente, y limpió la humedad en sus mejillas.

-Andar—dijo, con ese acento altivo y caminó hacia la estancia.

Cruzando los pasillos, Mai no podía evitar sentirse en desacuerdo con la pintoresca alegría que invadía el gigantesco Palacio, a comparación de lo lúgubre en aquel cuarto donde había estado semanas al lado de su esposo. Llevaba días sin dormir bien, sin apenas probar bocado, solo al pendiente de Zuko. Los mismos doctores temían que la Señora de Fuego enfermara al igual que el Señor.

Katara, que conocía a Mai aún cuando ésta no le recordaba, adivinó la pésima condición de su amigo al notar las oscurísimas ojeras y bolsas bajo sus ojos, imposibles de ocultar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sin dormir? Seguro casi nada.

Ofreció su apoyo como curandera ganándose al principio una rotunda negación por parte de la mujer. No obstante, ella era muy terca y siguió y siguió… hasta que Kya intervino por ella y Mai debió ceder a la autoridad de una mujer mayor. Además de eso, Mai sentía que podía confiar en ella así que la guió hacia un aposento pequeño en donde estaba Zuko, recostado, y con alta fiebre. El soberano de una Nación entera deliraba con un trozo de tela húmedo en la frente y medio cuerpo desnudo, expuesto a los abanicos que tres sirvientes movían en un intento de refrescarle.

Nadie más que Katara y Mai entraron en la habitación. Apenas la maestra agua colocó una mano sobre su pecho, sintió el calor que emanaba y supo no era normal.

-¿Mamá….? Duele…. Mamá….—susurraba, sin percatarse que desde luego, su madre no estaba ni por asomo cerca de él.

Encogida al otro extremo de la cama, Mai se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de mantenerse digna. Katara ya la conocía y reconoció en sus ojos el dolor reprimido. Si no se desplomaba era porque, de seguro, el orgullo se lo impedía.

Usando un poco del agua que le llevaron las enfermeras, trató de curar al que fue en el pasado su enemigo. Pero, adentrándose en la inmensidad de su cuerpo, descubrió que la enfermedad no era física… era espiritual. La energía de curación penetró hasta llegar al corazón, donde había algo… una esencia extrañísima.

La impresión fue inmensa y Katara se separó de él casi como asustada. Eso, desde luego, no pasó desapercibido para Mai.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

Katara reaccionó.

-¿Eh? No. Nada. Solo que… no lo imaginé tan caliente.

Mai bajó la cabeza y Katara, con fluidos movimientos, roció como lluvia una cantidad considerable de agua fresca sobre el cuerpo de Zuko, en un intento de enfriarlo. Pero la maestra agua sabía ya que, a no ser descubriera cómo romper cualesquiera que fuera el hechizo puesto sobre él, no podría curarlo.

Nuevamente un agua resplandeciente flotó sobre el pecho de Zuko, a la vez que Katara analizaba todo su interior sin encontrar la manera de sanarlo. Entonces, su aguda vista capturó un resplandor.

-Señora mía—habló respetuosa. Mai alzó la vista.—¿Qué es eso?

Apuntó hacia el talismán sagrado con la "Z" grabada tan exquisitamente. Mai se encogió de hombros. No había visto el medallón, colocado al lado de la cama.

-No lo sé. Alguna de las tantas joyas que posee mi familia, quizá.

-¿Puedo…?—hizo ademán de agarrarlo. Mai asintió y la morena mano inmediatamente cogió el talismán, atiborrado de energía positiva.

"_Quizá, esto le ayude"_ pensó. Cuidadosamente, aprovechando una distracción por parte de Mai, alzó la cabeza de Zuko y metió la cadena hasta que cayó en sus hombros. La medallita posada sobre su pecho emitió un ligero resplandor, a la vez que Katara usaba todo su poder y un poquito de su propio talismán para ahuyentar esa rara energía maligna dentro de Zuko.

Mai vio la intensa luz celestina que confundió con la simple agua de la maestra. Algo en su mente le recreaba una escena parecida. Pero no pensó mucho en eso, por más poderosa que esa maestra agua fuera, no estaba segura de que pudiera sanar a su esposo.

Por eso, después de cinco minutos en que el resplandor cesó, Mai casi llora sin importarle todo decoro cuando vio a Zuko abrir los ojos, y parpadear confundido.

-¿Katara?—susurró, débilmente. La morena retrocedió con una sonrisa y Mai se abalanzó hacia él, inclinada a su lado y sosteniendo una de sus manos.

-¡Zuko! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes mal?—nerviosa, puso una de sus blancas manos sobre su frente descubriéndola fresca. Sin rastro alguno de calentura. La felicidad le formó un nudo en la garganta, un sollozo reprimido que sin embargo, no pudo contener una pequeña lágrima—Me alegro tanto de que estés ya sano…

-¿Mai? ¿Qué me pasó?

-¿No recuerdas? Has estado enfermo semanas.

Katara escuchaba todo a distancia, con el ceño fruncido ¿Enfermo durante semanas? Eso no sonaba nada normal. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no siguió escuchando nada de lo que decían los esposos y se sorprendió al momento en que la llamaron.

-¿Sí, mis señores?—vale, hablarles con esa formalidad ya le estaba cansando, pero si no lo hacía eran capaces de echarla del Palacio.

Mai, que estaba ya de pie y con una radiante sonrisa componiendo el demacrado rostro, se inclinó en señal de gratitud.

-Muchas gracias por sanar a mi esposo. La Nación de Fuego está en deuda contigo, Maestra Agua…

-Me llamo Katara—completó la frase.

Mai asintió y Katara solamente atinó a mirar por la ventana, las cortinas estaban entrecerradas y apenas permitían pasar unos escasos rayos del sol. Sin considerar nada, caminó y las abrió de un tirón. La luz cayó como plomo sobre la habitación haciendo brillar los más mínimos detalles en los muebles. Para su sorpresa, nadie le reclamó.

-Katara—ella volteó, era Mai quien hablaba—¿Puedes cuidar de mi esposo un momento? Debo ir por algunas cosas.

-Desde luego.

Mai se fue y tan pronto quedaron solos, Zuko se sentó apartando las sábanas y la miró fijo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Parpadeó confundida ante su pregunta.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Bien, sé que eres Katara, pero ¿Por qué Mai no te recuerda? ¿Qué ha pasado? Hasta donde sabía, estabas perdida en el tiempo, con Sokka.

Las palabras del espíritu Gio-Ra volvieron a su mente:

_Quienes tienen ése talismán, fueron inmunes al hechizo de la niña._

Con una deslumbrante sonrisa, Katara sintió que las cosas finalmente apuntaban hacia algo bueno. Había más esperanza en el porvenir.

-Estábamos, tú lo has dicho—fue su respuesta.

-¿Y? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cuánto llevo en cama?

Apenas Katara abrió la boca cuando se escuchó un estruendo. Y la puerta cayó al suelo por la fuerza de una gigantesca piedra.

* * *

><p>¡Y con eso termina el chapter! No me maten porque quede así de... ¿Rápido? podría decirse. No es mi intención dejarles en suspenso. Espero que, entre tanta demora, aún me recuerden y mis historias y se dignen dejarme un pequeñito, soltitario, mísero y humilde... pero apreciadísimo review!<p>

Nos leemos!

chao!


	6. Chapter 6

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO.**

Finalmente y después de tiempo he subido este capítulo. Lamento la demora.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**SammyKataangTwilight: **como siempre, es un gusto leer tus comentarios ^^

**Nikolas Sur: **jjajajajaja me dio risa lo del espíritu :)

**isabella: **eso será, espero, en el próximo chapter.**  
><strong>

**VvalexX: **muchas gracias! ¿cuándo vas a actualizar los tuyos? ¡Son geniales!

**leslimanya97: **me encantaría, pero ahora me es casi imposible. Gracias potr tu apoyo.

**Daari: **la verdad si que te extrañé, espero que tu mamá encuentre otro pasatiempo porque de verdad tu ausencia de nota!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6.<strong>

Katara y Zuko ya sabían por el estruendo provocado que solo cierta maestra tierra podría derrumbar aquella puerta con estilo. Lo que ignoraban era que Toph llevaba escapando muchas horas de un grupo aproximadamente compuesto por doscientos hombres derrotados gracias a la excelente Guardia Real del Señor de Fuego Zuko.

No obstante, pelear y escapar durante casi todo un día no te dejan precisamente bien. Y apenas Toph sintió la presencia de sus amigos, con la correspondiente seguridad, se desplomó en el suelo por fatiga.

-¡Traigan rápido a un médico!—mando Zuko, entrando uno de los doctores que le atendió y cargando a la delgada maestra para acomodarla en uno de los taburetes—Está cansada, denle el trato correspondiente a la heroína.

-Como mande alteza ¡Enfermera!

Entró la pálida mujer muerta de miedo por los temblores a los que no estaba nada acostumbrada, con manos nerviosas consiguió atender a la paciente y un soldado la cargó hasta dejarla cómodamente acostada en una camilla de la misma habitación. Desde que Zuko cayera enfermo de la fiebre, Mai dormía a su lado en esa camilla por consejos de salud. Compartir la cama y las mantas la habrían contagiado.

Katara se acercó a su amiga y con algo de agua que había en la habitación se dispuso a reponerle lo mejor que pudo sus energías. No fue demasiado, pero esa acción sumada a los procedimientos médicos le devolvió a la bandida ciega una respiración normal, color a la piel y un dormir reparador.

Para ese momento, Sokka entró a la alcoba guiado por la curiosidad y angustia. Hakoda y Kya estaban en el pasillo, dudando sobre cruzar o no el umbral de los aposentos privados del mismísimo Señor de Fuego. Importándole un comino el protocolo, Sokka entró abriendo la puerta él mismo y se acercó a su hermana.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó.

-Poca cosa, solamente Toph que casi la matan—respondió con ironía—Ya sabes, lo de siempre ¿O no viene siendo eso más común últimamente?

-Ustedes dos, déjense de cosas que no es el momento—declaró Zuko, con esa voz autoritaria que usaba para imponer autoridad a su Nación—Y por favor, explíquenme lo que está pasando.

-La verdad no estamos seguros—le dijo Katara—Pero podemos decirte lo que sabemos.

En eso, entró una Mai muy alterada.

-¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿¡Cómo han podido entrar al Palacio así nada más!—gritó, histérica—¿Y quién es esa niña ciega?

-Amor, cálmate. Todo te lo explicaré.

Mai trató de hacerlo, de verdad, pero sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Muchas emociones se le juntaron en un solo minuto, agregado a su escasa alimentación y nulo sueño por cuidar de Zuko, le provocaron un colapso.

Zuko y Sokka la cargaron para dejarla suavemente recostada al lado de Toph en la cama. Katara usó sus poderes en una y en otra hasta estar segura de que su salud era buena.

-¿No me dirán nada?

-Será mejor cuando despierte Toph—acordó Sokka.

Pasó poco más de una hora y la bandida ciega despertó, por lo cansada que Mai estaba Katara le dijo al Señor de Fuego que su esposa seguro dormiría hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?—hablaba Toph, con voz queda y ronca—Me duele la cabeza… ¿Dónde están los ladrones?

-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo.

La chica, rígida, reconoció al fin la voz.

-¡Katara!—y se abalanzó contra su amiga para abrazarla tiernamente.

-¿Y yo estoy pintado?

-¡Ay, Sokka! ¿Pero dónde habían estado? Pies Ligeros dijo que estaban…

-…en el pasado—terminaron la frase.

-¿Era verdad?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué hicieron allá?

-¿Qué vieron?

-¿Cómo han vuelto?

-¿Por qué el mundo ha cambiado tanto?

-¿Qué hicieron o…?

-¡CALLENSE!

Las miles de preguntas inentendibles dieron paso a un sepulcral silencio tras el grito desesperado de los dos hermanos, que no entendían más de dos palabras entre tanto que hablaban sus amigos.

-Ahora sí, una por una, pregunten.

Todo se resumía a una sola cuestión: ¿Qué pasó? Y los morenos contaron sus peripecias en el Templo Aire del Sur, para culminar con su encuentro espiritual y la esperanza dada por el espíritu Gio-Ra.

**o-o**

**o-o**

En las manos de Kumiko flotaba una esfera de energía negativa. La chica insertó ee poder en su fiel cuervo, que creció un poco más y cuyos rojos ojos brillaron antes de que en su frente de formara un símbolo: una calavera.

-Mi querido, ya sabes qué hacer—dijo ella al ave, que emprendió vuelo agitando sus largas alas y saliendo por la ventana hacia la Nación de Fuego, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Kumiko salió y caminó hasta llegar a la terraza, sus sirvientes le ofrecieron frutas y bebidas sin que ella aceptara nada. Era difícil tratar a la esposa del Avatar. Los criados atendían con gusto al Maestro de los Cuatro Elementos, porque el hombre pedía pocas cosas y sus peticiones siempre eran mínimas, entendibles; los escasos caprichos que su humanidad exigía de vez en cuando eran aceptados y respetados con gusto.

Pero Kumiko era otra cosa. Nadie entendía como el Avatar, tan espiritual y buena persona, podía estar casado y enamorado de una mujer tan material, déspota, orgullosa y malvada. Se la pasaba todo el día pidiendo cuanta cosa le pasaba por la cabeza, molestándose por la falta de atención, y castigando severamente—a espaldas de su esposo—a los sirvientes que osaban desobedecerla o acatar mal una orden. Todos le tenían muchísimo miedo y por eso no le decían al Avatar sobre los maltratos que su propia mujer cometía en esa casa.

Desde la terraza, se escuchó un grito colérico y unos pasos precipitados. Kumiko, recogiéndose las faldas de su kimono, corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el pórtico. Sus ojos molestos, faz encolerizada y rebeldes cabellos la hacían ver como una fiera. Todos se apartaron dejándola pasar.

Cuando llegó al pórtico, inmediatamente se peinó lo mejor que pudo y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¿Aang?—lo llamó—¿A dónde vas, Aang?

El chico volteó y miró a su esposa. Le sonrió de vuelta.

-Tengo que ir al Reino Tierra y a la capital de la Nación de Fuego—respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mi deber. Recuerda que soy el Avatar.

"¡No debe irse! Si se va ahora no podré completar mi encantamiento. Necesito más tiempo" pensaba ella, mientras veía a unos cuantos sirvientes ayudar a su "marido" a subir un escaso equipaje a la silla de montar de Appa.

-¡No vayas aún!—le contestó con un mohín—¿Por qué no esperas al menos unos dos días más? recuerda que te necesitamos en casa.

-Cariño, llevo retrasándolo mucho tiempo. Debo irme ya.

En eso, apareció la pequeña y linda de Usagui con un kimono azul, nuevo, y peinada con esas trencitas que tanto odiaba Kumiko. Eran las mismas de Katara. Se esforzó por mirar a la niña con afecto.

-¿Quieres llevártela?

-¿Y por qué no? Le hará bien conocer al mundo.

-Aang, por favor, posponen el viaje. Siento que algo malo va a pasar.

-Kumiko, por favor, sé razonable.

-¡Selo tú, Aang! Siento que va a ocurrir algo muy malo ¡Por favor, quédate al menos esta noche!

Le suplicó, con las manos apretadas y la expresión llorosa. Lo que sea de cada quien, Kumiko era una espléndida actriz. Aang resopló.

-Bien, me iré mañana.

-¡Papá, prometiste que hoy!—reclamó Usagui. La niña estaba muy entusiasmada y aliviada con la idea de irse. Quería, ante todo, alejarse de esa mujer que se hacía pasar por su mamá. Usagui sabía que no lo era.

-Será mañana princesa. Sin falta alguna. Te lo prometo—respondió Aang, con solemnidad. Aunque, en el fondo, igual que si hija deseaba irse ya. La energía maligna le estaba debilitando. Sabía que ya no podría soportarla. Imploró sobrevivir un día más.

-Está bien.

Kumiko sonrió para sus adentros.

"Esta noche debo terminar mi hechizo"

**o-o**

**o-o**

Cuando Toph y Zuko estuvieron al corriente de los acontecimientos, acordaron ir a la casa de Aang. Necesitaban librarlo de Kumiko inmediatamente, si esa chica de verdad usaba magia negra el Avatar no estaba nada seguro.

-Aang vive en una península de la Nación de Fuego, una enorme mansión que supuestamente yo le compré—dijo Zuko.

-¿Mansión? Aang odia las mansiones—respondió Katara.

-Kumiko no. De seguro se aprovechó de su hechizo—le recordó Sokka—Por eso nadie nos recuerda. Si su plan era quedarse con Aang, debía eliminarte a ti Katara.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Vayamos por Pies Ligeros, no perdamos tiempo.—gritó Toph.

Zuko se acercó a su aún dormida esposa, besó su frente con cariño y encargó a cinco guardias que la cuidaran, recomendando la atención de un médico cuando ella recobrara el sentido. Los amigos entonces salieron del Palacio con provisiones básicas y se encaminaron hacia la ruta por la cual llegarían a con Aang.

Ya apartados de la ciudad y siguiendo un largo y serpenteante sendero en medio de un valle rocoso, un cuervo negro se paró en la ramita seca de un árbol para observarlos mejor. Sus ojos resplandecieron, la calavera en su frente igual.

Nadie se lo esperaba. Simplemente la tierra comenzó a temblar. El aura maligna que imanaba el cuervo pasó desapercibida por los jóvenes que desesperados trataron de ponerse a salvo aferrándose a los árboles más cercanos o a las piedras más grandes. No entendían lo que pasaba ¿Un temblor en la Nación de Fuego? Eran poco comunes, por no decir que imposibles, a menos que una erupción volcánica aconteciera cerca. Y ese valle estaba más apartado de un volcán que cualquier otra región.

-¡Todos, agáchense!—gritó Sokka, mientras abrazaba como si la vida le fuera en ello a una enorme roca que vibraba con la misma intensidad que el suelo.

-¡Eso tratamos!

Toph no la estaba pasando nada bien. Ella sentía aún más que ellos las sacudidas violentas de la tierra por su poder y forma de ver. Todo el rededor le era borroso, miles de siluetas indefinidas aparecían frente a ella y trataban de llevársela. Katara consiguió agarrar la mano de su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza para protegerla, mientras su otro brazo se sostenía de un tronco.

Zuko las vio en crisis y debió acercarse, tratando de usar el mejor de sus equilibrios. Cuando finalmente llegó al mismo árbol (no estaba a más de dos metros de distancia de ellas) se desprendió de su cinturón y una parte lo amarró fuertemente al árbol, con la otra, se amarró a sí mismo y a Katara. Ya estando más segura, la morena pudo dedicarse únicamente a sujetar a su amiga que tanto sufría de confusión.

-¿Qué está pasando?—gritó la ciega llena de miedos.

-¡No lo sé, no lo sé!

La desesperación invadía a todos. Más cuando el suelo se agrietó debido a los temblores. La tierra se movió más bruscamente que antes y los huecos se hicieron grandísimos, amenazando a los cuatro con llevárselos pronto.

Katara trató de proteger a Toph y Sokka se aferró a su piedra todavía más si eso era posible, los músculos de sus brazos definiéndose de una manera impresionante por todo su esfuerzo empleado. En un segundo que Katara alzó la mirada, pudo ver perfectamente al cuervo mirándolos, con su resplandor rojizo.

-No…

No pudo apreciarlo mejor, porque un grito desgarrador le distrajo. Era Sokka que, sin poder más, cayó a la grieta golpeándose con cada superficie que se encontraba.

-¡SOKKA!—Gritó ella espantada, llena de pánico por su hermano—¡NO!

Zuko debió agarrarla por los hombros para evitar que se lanzara al vacío siguiéndolo. Su dolor era grande también, pero no por eso perdería la razón. Aferrándose al cada vez más manejable cuerpo de Toph, Katara trató de no llorar. Sus lágrimas reprimidas se soltaron de repente con sus gritos cuando el cinturón de Zuko se empezó a romper, igual que el árbol.

-¡Sujétense!—gritó el soberano de esa Nación.

Pero las fuerzas vibratorias de la tierra eran demasiado grandes, iban en aumento. Ellos apenas y podían sostenerse. No podrían más que la naturaleza, eso era seguro. E, inexorablemente, cayeron al mismo vacío que Sokka.

Las grietas quedaron ahí, el suelo terminó de moverse, y el cuervo se regocijó antes de emprender un vuelo de regreso a su hogar. Lo que no sabía aquel espantoso animal, es que dentro de aquella grieta, un resplandor blanco había protegido a quienes salvarían al mundo de otro caos peor.

* * *

><p>Para variar mucho suspenso ¿verdad? ¡No se porqué pero me encanta dejar los capítulos así! en el próximo capítulo, si es que la cuenta me está saliendo bien, será el famoso reencuentro. A este fic le quedan como dos a lo sumo tres capítulos para concluirlo ¡Al fin! y terminar mi saga de "¡Ayudas...!" xD<p>

Gracias por ser pacientes y les agradeceré más por un lindo comentario ^^

chao!


	7. Chapter 7

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

¡hOLA! Si, ya sé, me tardé mucho. No tengo barra ni absolutamente nada que alegar respecto a eso.

**ADVERTENCIA: **En este capitulo he agregado una escena de violencia que, desde mi punto de vista, es muy fuerte, y por probables escenas futuras he subido la categoría del fic a** T**. Ustedes juzgarán si el drama psicológico es fuerte o no, pero por protección, tomo esta medida.

**Revisión de Comentarios:**

**Vale: **No tengo nada más que decir que: ¡Muchas gracias! ^^

**Mafalda Black: **Si creíste a Kumiko malvada en el capítulo anterior en este la odiarás. Ya verás el porqué.

**Nikolas Sur: **Algo hay de eso... me gusta sobre todo ponerle en situaciones difíciles y "jugar" con sus reacciones ante eso. Lo sé, sonará cruel, pero el drama siempre es el eje de todas mis hsitorias y a estas alturas creo que cambiarlo sería muy difícil.

**lesliemanya97: **Bueno, a mí siempre me gustan tus comentarios, así que creo estamos a mano ;D

**VvalexX: **En eso tienes toda la razón, la Nación de Fuego son puros volcanes, pero no solo por ellos se causan terremotos y además es más común que los temblores acontezcan en erupciones volcánicas. Si no hay erupción, sí que son raros (y dímelo a mí que vivo en México, bendito Dios no en la capital) yo quería enfatizar sobre Katara y Sokka, que creciendo en el Polo Sur seguro nunca han experimentando un temblor. Y por cierto, eso de que soy la única autora en español que lees, simplemente me llegó ¡Gracias!

**SammyKataangTwilight: **lo lamento! de verdad que lo siento... simplemente soy así al escribir.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7.<strong>

La noche recién había caído sobre la Nación de Fuego. Aang estaba dormido en su alcoba, recostada la cabeza en una almohada. No se escuchaba ruido alguno en todo el Palacio del Avatar, el silencio casi vibraba. Fue roto cuando Kumiko lentamente se levantó de cama para dejar caer sus piecitos al suelo, incorporándose tratando de no crear ni un solo ruido.

Ya de pie, sacó de su bolsito el medallón negro. Éste comenzó a brillar en un color casi violeta, bastante oscuro, aumentando el resplandor conforme Kumiko más lo acercaba hacia el cuerpo de Aang, aún dormido.

En voz baja, recitaba algunos juramentos y una onda de energía maligna trataba inútilmente de penetrar el cuerpo de Aang. El Avatar comenzó a removerse inquieto entre sueños, hasta que su flecha brilló haciendo retroceder el conjuro.

Kumiko maldijo, tratando de controlar sus ganas de romper en ese instante cualquier cosa. Se fue al balcón, dejando el viento golpeando su cara le calmara aunque fuera un poco. Su elemento siempre conseguía relajarla, impidiendo que cometiera locuras.

¿Cómo era posible? Aquel embrujo era de una energía altísima, y llevaba haciéndolo tantas noches. Para ese punto Aang debería estar demasiado débil, pero siempre rechazaba con la misma intensidad su magia negra. Comenzaba a sentirse desesperada, si Katara o Sokka no eran eliminados pronto, sería mucho más difícil tener acceso a la voluntad del Avatar.

En el balcón, Kumiko miró a la Luna. Sabía que el espíritu lunar era gran amigo de Aang y de los demás. No dudaba ni un segundo su ayuda para con Sokka, Katara y cía. ¿Cómo atacar a un espíritu? No había encontrado alguna manera de hacerlo.

No era justo. Desde que tenía memoria, Kumiko había soñado eso. Conoció a Aang cuando era tan pequeña y se enamoró del niño risueño que siempre aceptaba sus juegos sin rechistar. Aang era un caballero, divertido, la hacía reír y olvidarse de sus problemas, por no mencionar que era un excelente maestro aire. El hombre perfecto para muchas, incluida ella.

Siempre fue su amiga leal, la que estaba a su lado esperando convertirse en el tiempo a algo más profundo. Una relación sentimental duradera. Pero fue bruscamente despertada de ese sueño. Pronto, se descubrió celosa de Katara. La de cabello castaño y ondulado, la de ojos azules y brillantes, la de sonrisa perfecta. Y de cómo Aang miraba a la Maestra Agua con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boba expresión de un enamorado.

Aquella mujer sureña no podía quitarle lo que por derecho era suyo. Años de amistad, juegos y confidencias le daban prioridad sobre Aang. Solo que el chico, de la noche a la mañana, pareció olvidar todo eso. Kumiko supo entonces que su amigo estaba muy enamorado. Su único consuelo fue saber que Katara era mucho mayor, casada y con un hijo.

Por eso, cuando se escondió atrás de la ventana para escuchar aquella charla entre Sokka, Katara y el Monje Gyatso, que descubrió esa horrible verdad; esa en la que Katara venía del futuro, uno donde ella era la esposa del Avatar Aang y madre de una niña entre los dos. Ese fue el momento en que quiso morir. El coraje fue inmenso, debió correr y alejarse, llorar en la cima de un techo sin que nadie la viera y maldecir su suerte.

No fue justo. Ella, que tanto soñó una única cosa: el amor de su amigo ¡Le era negado! ¿Quién era esa morena para quitarle lo más apreciado? ¡Nadie! ¡Katara era nadie!

Y no le dejaría.´

Kumiko no era tonta. A escondidas de los Monjes, logró entrar a la Biblioteca y a la sección prohibida. Mucho le costó, pero cuando encontró el libro forrado de cuero oscuro con el cuervo dorado bellamente bordado, supo que era aquél el ideal. Lo leyó, avariciosamente hoja por hoja.

La brujería en ese libro le hizo conjurar fuerzas más poderosas de las nunca imaginadas. Para cuando Gyatso se percató, era muy tarde. Aang escapó esa noche al saberse el Avatar y el Monje mandó lejos a Katara y Sokka para protegerlos. Ya nadie podía estar a salvo.

Usando las fuerzas más oscuras, Kumiko manipuló el tiempo. Viajó al futuro, los cien años, cambiando enteramente la historia. Consiguió hacerse la esposa de Aang y la respetada Maestra Kumiko de toda la humanidad. El objetivo era tener al Avatar para sí, sin nadie que interviniera. Por eso, mientras hacía su hechizo, se aseguró de que todo el "Equipo Avatar" desapareciera.

No contaba con que algunos miembros (Toph, Zuko, Sokka y Katara) tenían medallones sagrados. Ahora tenía que usar más poder, más magia ¡Más de todo si quería ganarles! Y lo haría.

Mucho había luchado para tener en su mano la alianza dorada que la unía a Aang. Por nada del mundo renunciaría a ese anillo. Aang era suyo. ¡Suyo y de nadie más!

En el balcón, observó al cuervo volar hacia ella. Extendió la mano para que el pajarito se posara sobre sí.

Regocijándose, vio cómo todo el Equipo Avatar caía al vacío provocado por ese horrible terremoto. Se contuvo una risa y en vez de eso volvió a la cama, usando sus poderes al máximo. Con ambas manos extendidas, hizo flotar el pequeño medallón negro justo encima de Aang y las ondas de poder cubrieron toda la habitación volviéndola negra.

Aang, sudando y jadeando, se revolvía entre las colchas mientras sus flechas resplandecían de color azul luchando contra el brillo negro. Pero Kumiko estaba emocionada por su inminente triunfo y empleó todo su poder en aquel conjuro, hasta la mínima gota de energía. Y ocurrió.

El campo celestino que rodeaba al Avatar fue destrozado. Aang emitió un grito agudo y no muy alto cuando toda la esencia oscura pudo entrar a su cuerpo. Las flechas se opacaron de tal modo que el Maestro de los Cuatro Elementos terminó desfallecido sobre la cama, encima de él una sonriente Kumiko completamente exhausta.

-Al fin—musitó, antes de caer dormida.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Usagui estaba dormida en su alcoba y abrazaba un muñeco; su expresión de completa calma era cautivadora. Más, repentinamente, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y Kumiko entró con pasos molestos quitándole de golpe todas las sábanas. La niña despertó abruptamente y tallándose los ojitos, tratando de enfocar al causante de aquello.

Kumiko, sin consentimientos, le agarró con mucha fuerza del brazo.

-¡Ay, me lastimas!—sollozó la niña, aferrándose al peluche.

-¡Eso te pasa por malcriada!—contestó la mujer—Yo no sé cómo tus padres pueden soportarte, si eres un demonio andante.

-¡Suéltame!

Pero en vez de eso la jaló hasta sacarla de la cama y llevarla casi a rastras por el suelo. Usagui lloraba, tratando de soltarse sin conseguirlo y pataleando en un intento de llamar la atención.

-¡Que te calles!—gritó Kumiko, usando el tono de voz más fuerte que pudo y provocándole más llanto a la niña.

-Déjame ¡Quiero a mi papa! ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

-Escúchame, estúpida mocosa insolente—se inclinó delante de ella y, como Usagui no se callaba, le dio una bofetada fortísima escuchada por algunos sirvientes. Inmediatamente corrieron y encontraron a la niña sobándose la hinchada mejillas convertida en un mar de lágrimas, con la pijama aún puesta.

-¿Pero que le hace a la criatura?—demandó saber la nodriza, molestísima.

-No te incumbe maldita metiche ¡Lárguense de aquí!

-¡NO!

La nodriza se acercó a Usagui y trató de calmarla, pero Kumiko también le golpeó y creó una gran ventisca para empujarla fuera del pasillo. La nodriza por los vientos cayó y se pegó en la pared.

-¡Deje a la niña! ¡Es una bebé, y su hija!—continuó gritando, ganándose un nuevo golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

Otra sirvienta que lo vio todo salió corriendo asustada.

Usagui miraba a la niñera que tanto quería desplomada en el suelo con sangre saliéndole de la cabeza, cabellos despeinados y ropas desacomodadas. Su mejilla le dolía mucho y lloraba silenciosamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza el peluche. Tembló cuando Kumiko se le acercó de nuevo para jalarla de los cabellos; Usagui se paró y la siguió de cerca, para que no le doliera tanto. Ya no lloraba.

Salieron al pórtico en donde dos hombres esperaban con una carroza. Usagui sintió un miedo apoderarse de su pequeñito cuerpo y chilló.

-¡Papá! ¡No, papá!

Como pudo se soltó de Kumiko para correr, siendo tumbada por otra ventisca. Kumiko la agarró fuerte.

-Tu padre te detesta por ser una mocosa insolente y maleducada y yo no podré soportar ni un minuto más de tus estúpidos berrinches ¿Crees que siendo tan odiosa y fea mereces ser la hija del Avatar? Pero no te apures, pronto tendremos una hija más bonito e infinitamente mejor educada que tú. Y podrás olvidarte de nosotros y de tu nombre para siempre en el orfanato.

-¡No! ¡Papi me quiere mucho!

-¿Y dónde estaría tu padre si te quisiera? ¿Crees que permitiría que te fueras? ¡No me hagas reír!—dijo con burla y carcajeándose—Llévensela, y trátenla de modo en que pueda olvidar…

Los dos hombres se acercaron a la criatura y la sujetaron de ambos brazos, como se resistía mucho tuvieron que callarla con un trapo y amenazarle. La jalaron dificultosamente hacia la carroza, hasta que un viento insaciable golpeó el carro tumbándolo y aterró los caballos. La tierra engulló a los dos hombres hasta el cuello dejando en el suelo a la niña, empapada en lágrimas y sollozando a todo pulmón.

Kumiko sintió que la piel se le helaba y el peor de todos los miedos. ¿Cómo, no había entonces funcionado su hechizo? Inmediatamente se tumbó al suelo y encogiéndose fingió un llanto que le mojó todo el rostro y se desacomodó la ropa como pudo, procurando en el proceso despeinar sus cabellos. Emitió entonces un agudo grito.

Usagui alzó su mirada y Aang descendió del balcón con un salto corriendo hacia ella. La tomó en sus brazos apretándole fuerte y susurrándole palabras afectuosas.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?—preguntaba ansioso, besando su frente infinidad de veces—¿No te han hecho nada? ¿Quién los dejó entrar?

Lo último lo dijo enfurecido y, sin más preámbulo, se encaminó hacia su esposa. Agradeció a todo ser vivo escuchar los gritos a tiempo. Usagui escondió su carita en el pecho de su papá sintiéndose protegida con ese simple acto.

-¡Kumiko!—la mujer estaba desfallecida, fingiendo un desmayo. Verdaderamente parecía que hubiese llevado a cabo una batalla. Su peinado desecho, ropas jaladas y cara enrojecida por las lágrimas.

Aang, sin soltar a su hija, movió un poco el cuerpo de su esposa con una combinación de enfado y preocupación. La había visto muy tranquila, parte de su silueta, en el umbral y viendo cómo esos malditos se llevaban a su hija ¿Por qué, como madre, lo permitía?

Kumiko fingió hasta que, tras un tiempo, despertó. Actuó lo mejor que pudo. Parecía estar histérica y con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar bien.

-¡Usagui!—gritó, aliviada y sonriente.

Pero la niña escapó de sus brazos apenas los vio.

-¡No, que se aleje!—gritó aterrada la pequeña—Que se vaya ¡Vete!

Aang estaba consternado ¿Cómo? ¿Usagui no quería ver a su propia madre? ¿Y qué había pasado?

-¡Oh, Aang, fue terrible!—Y Kumiko lloró aterrada y temblando.—¡Esos viles hombres! ¡Oh, cómo lamenté ser tan débil, no podía pegarles, y ellos querían llevarse a nuestra Usagui!

-No te vi nada alterada.

-¿Qué? ¡Si me desmayé en pleno forcejeo!—trató de nuevo cargar a la niña, esta se apartó.—¡Tesoro mío! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Mentirosa!—gritó a todo pulmón—¡Mentirosa, mentirosa, aléjate!

-¡Eres mi hija!—gritó de repente, agarrando uno de sus brazos por la fuerza.

Aang apartó a la niña viendo la furia de Kumiko y no la soltó.

-Mi señor—dijo una sirvienta, acercándose de repente—Todo es una mentira ¡Yo vi la a Señora Kumiko obligar a la niña a irse con esos hombres! Incluso golpeó a la nana que quiso protegerla, aún está inconsciente fuera del cuarto de Usagui.

-¡Es verdad, es verdad!—decía la pequeñita, aferrándose a su papá como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Kumiko, parándose digna, encaró a Aang.

-¿Les vas a creer a ellas, mentirosas, o a mí, tu esposa?

Aang entrecerró los ojos.

-Los niños nunca mienten.

Y Kumiko supo entonces que, de alguna manera, Aang no había caído en su hechizo de anoche ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se supone que debía haberse olvidado completamente de Usagui, más no lo hizo ¿Por qué?

-Esa niña es mi hija y mataría por ella ¡Jamás haría algo que le perjudicara!—y se les acercó lentamente—Tu lo sabes, porque me viste cuando la tuve en mi vientre y las tantas veces que de ella cuidé, lo mucho que la quiero y todo lo que velo por su futuro ¿O eso se te olvida?

Francamente, Aang recodaba todo eso tan borrosamente que la duda era visible aún en sus grises ojos. Eso enfureció mucho a Kumiko.

-Vámonos cariño—dijo Aang a la niña. Y Usagui, tiernamente depositada de pie en el suelo, agarró la mano de su papá para irse los dos al interior de la casa.

La ira de Kumiko era inmensa, pero sus ojos enfocaron algo diferente. El cuervo se le acercó volando aprisa y le mostró la peor de las imágenes que ella pudiera ver en ese día.

-¡No!—gritó.

Corrió hacia la entrada y habló a los guardias, dándoles precisas instrucciones. Después, miró hacia el balcón, donde Aang estaba ya jugando con Usagui. Usando sus poderes pudo levitar lo suficiente para vislumbrar a los intrusos y sonrió.

Ya en el suelo, fue hacia el jardín y encontró grandes piedras. Esto iba a ser muy bueno. Recuperaría la confianza de Aang y se libraría de la mayor amenaza.

**o-o**

**o-o**

¿Cómo demonios habían sobrevivido a caer en un pozo sin fondo en medio de un terremoto? ¡Alabados sean los espíritus que Toph pudo crearles un suelo a tiempo con sus poderes! Que si no, ahora estarían muertos en vez de caminando hacia la gigantesca y bellísima mansión de Aang, con superficiales raspones y rebosantes de alegría porque al fin podrían devolver todo a la normalidad.

-¡Miren, es esa!—gritó Katara, con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos y apuntando hacia la muralla externa.

-Sí, lo es—afirmó Zuko.

Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar, unos soldados que rodeaban la muralla los atacaron sin miramientos. Eran diferentes maestros, por sorpresa lanzaron rocas enormes y llamaradas de fuego en un intento de matarles.

Katara se cayó y desde el suelo tuvo que deslizarse sin pararse hasta llegar a la pared, en donde usó un poco del agua que llevaba en su cantimplora para tumbar a látigos de agua dos soldados desde el muro. Toph, con sus increíbles habilidades, empezó a lanzarles piedras a diestra y siniestra. Zuko usaba el mejor fuego jamás visto para atacar.

No entendían realmente porqué esos hombres los atacaban. Pero tampoco iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras trataban de matarlos. No por nada habían detenido una guerra y vencido a una Nación entera; sus firmes movimientos y habilidades espléndidamente desarrolladas metieron en aprietos a muchos soldados. Empero, eran demasiados.

Sin previo aviso, Zuko fue succionado por la tierra desapareciendo en el suelo y dos sujetos apresaron rápidamente a Toph, amarrándole los pies y manos metiéndole en una celda de metal, misma que igualmente desapareció en la tierra. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, apenas si se había escuchado un sonido o un grito de más. Asombrados y temerosos, Sokka y Katara pelearon lo mejor hasta que el gran número de soldados los detuvo.

-¿Qué está pasando?—demandó saber Katara—¡Somos amigos del Avatar y hemos venido a saludarle!

-Ustedes son traidores y estamos al tanto de sus jugarretas, no quieran pasarse de listos—contestó uno de los soldados, fiero.

Sokka, colérico, gritó.

-¡Libérenos, no hemos hecho nada malo!

-Por órdenes de nuestra Señora, deben ser llevados a la prisión del Palacio.

En un principio, y viendo Sokka que el soldado al lado suyo tenía una excelente espada, pensó en seguir peleando para escapar. Katara con una mirada detuvo sus intenciones. A fin de cuentas, iban a llevarlos hacia la prisión del Palacio de Aang, y eso significaba mínimo entrar, cosa que por otro medio sería muchísimo más difícil.

Y entraron por una puerta secundaria a la enorme casa del Avatar, siendo llevados a un anexo muy lejano de la explanada y cuyas escaleras descendían hasta lo más oscuro bajo tierra, en un laberinto de celdas impresionantemente atemorizante.

Mientras bajaba, peldaño por peldaño, Katara pudo ver una vez más la mansión. "Estoy más cerca, hija mía, pronto estaremos reunidas tú, tu padre y yo".

La puerta del anexo aun no era cerrada cuando, con solamente una mirada de comprobación, Katara y Sokka realizaron unos movimientos que nadie, absolutamente nadie más que ellos mismos, conocían.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Aang, aterrado por los sonidos de una batalla, dejó a su hija en la habitación bajo cuidado de guardias y se apresuró hacia fuera de la mansión. En el trayecto, se encontró con Kumiko, que tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo provocadas por golpes y piedras, chorreando sangre en su cabeza, en el costado y en uno de los brazos.

-¡Kumiko!—gritó, lleno de angustia—¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Unos vándalos—dijo ella, dejándose caer por la debilidad—Traté… traté…

Y se desmayó en los brazos de Aang.

Él la llevó a la enfermería rápidamente, pensando en una sola cosa: quienes hicieron eso, quienes se atrevieron a tocar a su esposa, lo pagarían caro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡ANTES DE QUE DIGAN ALGO!:<strong> En todo el fic Kumiko ha demostrado odiar a Usagui casi tanto o más de lo que odia a Katara. Ya que ella creyó su hechizo finalizado y que Aang había olvidado a su hija, no se tomó la molestia de actuar y la trató con todo el rencor guardado que tenía. Puede que sea muy cruel, solo que el carácter del personaje es así y debo respetarlo; lamentablemente, no es nada que no ocurra en estos momentos a otros inocentes. No era mi intención poner una escena de violencia contra niños, pero la historia se desarrolló así. Estoy absolutamente **EN CONTRA** de los abusos a menores, con esto solamente soy realista, pero nada más. Y lo lamento de verdad porque hasta siento haberme pasado de la mano.

Aclarado esto antes de que me dejen quejas, por favor dejen comentarios. Y espero terminar de una vez por todas este fic muy pronto.

chao!


	8. Chapter 8

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

****¡Al fin, al fin, al fin, al fin, al fin, al fin, al fin... (respiro) al fin, al fin, al fin, al fin AL FIN!

El desenlace de la historia.

¡Soy tan, pero tan feliz! ^^

**Vale:** ¡Desde luego que no! lo más violento que pondría entre los dos sería una discusión. Al menos, en este fic, porque en próximos no garantizo nada, es una idea tremendamente buena. (nótese que no es que sea mala, simplemente es buena si se le lleva un buen ritmo y una trama decente)

**SammyKataangTwilight:** eso fue algo que quise marcar todo el tiempo, que Aang a pesar de tener el hechizo no confía mucho ni le cree de todo a Kumiko. Y me alegro de haberlo logrado. ^^

**Mafalda Black:** Bueno, si duermo es porque, aun cuando nos cueste mucho aceptarlo, hay que ver que es la realidad. Y eso que fui leve, porque hay mujeres y madrastras peores. Supe de una que envenenó a la niña porque quería tener hijos solamente suyos, no de su marido con otra mujer ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Es horrible! Al menos el padre se percató porque la niña era alegre y sana y de repente se ponía enferma a cada rato. Y otra que la maltrataba mucho pero el padre no lo supo hasta que la tumbó de las escaleras. De verdad, no comprendo como ESAS personas pueden vivir tranquilas, para mí que en las noches tienen puras pesadillas, no me cabe otra resolución.

**leslimanya97:** muchas gracias! espero que esto sea pronto.

**Nikolas Sur:** bendito Dios no me he encontrado con esas cosas peores que mencionas (salvo esos lemmons en los que, de plano, exageran hasta el punto de ser grotescos) y me alegro de que la escena no creara tanta polémica como me imagine.

**VvalexX:** Eso no te lo voy a negar en absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8.<strong>

La enfermera abrió los ojos con espanto cuando vio al Avatar entrar con su esposa en brazos y llenas sus ropas de sangre. La acomodó rápido en la cama y pronta limpiaba sus heridas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Con qué la han lastimado?—preguntó varias veces.

-Eso es justo lo que voy a averiguar.

Y Aang salió de la enfermería hecho una fiera, yendo hacia el patio de donde provenían los ruidos de una pelea muy, pero muy intensa. Con agua intentaba limpiar la sangre y tapaba los cortes con vendajes limpios, no sin antes colocar ungüentos que apresuraran la cicatrización.

Inmersa en su labor, la enfermera no se percató de que Kumiko había despertado. Miró de un lado al otro como buscando alguna cosa. Al no encontrarla, la encaró.

-¿Dónde está Aang? ¿Dónde está mi esposo?—preguntó una y otra vez.

-Afuera, peleando por usted.

Aquella respuesta la aterro ¡Si Aang veía a Katara…! ¡No, no! ¡Jamás podría verla! Inmediatamente se paró y de un salto estaba afuera de la enfermería. Las heridas doliéndole poco y acomodando lo mejor que pudo sus desgarradas prendas.

-¡Señora, no, venga, está muy herida!

Pero por más que gritó la enfermera Kumiko seguía corriendo hacia el patio, lento porque tenía pocas energías y rezando porque no la viera ¡Que no la vieran!

**o-o**

**o-o**

Usagui estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando con fuerza al muñeco en sus brazos. Recordaba esa horrible mañana, la manera en que aquella mujer fea que ahora estaba con su padre la había golpeado ¡A ella! ¡La hija del Avatar y de la Gran Maestra Katara! Se llevó una mano a la mejilla dolida y sintió ganas de llorar.

¿Dónde estaba su mamá? ¿Por qué no estaba a su lado? ¿Acaso la había abandonado, de la misma forma en que otras madres dejaban a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños? ¿Sería cierto lo que dijo Kumiko, que porque era fea y malcriada su mamá se había ido?

"Espíritus, seré la niña más buena del mundo, pero por favor, hagan que mi mamita vuelva" rezaba la niña en su mente una y otra vez. Pensaba en aquellos delgados y cálidos brazos que la cargaban con dulzura. En esos ojos azules y en esa sonrisa siempre maternal, alegre, en esa risa que le encantaba oír. Pensó en su mamá, de pies a cabeza, lo hermosa que era, fina y elegante, poderosa y amable. ¡Quería a su mamá!

Y a todo eso ¿Por qué su padre se había ido así, de repente? Escuchó entonces gritos, y vio desde el ventanal las llamas inconfundibles de una pelea entre maestros fuego. Curiosa, se paró de la cama y con muñeco en mano fue hasta la ventana para ver el patio, donde parecía llevarse a cabo la acción.

Y los vio, ahí, a todos los que quería. Entre ellos, una mujer bella vestida de azul que usaba sus poderes para protegerse. La reconoció en seguida.

El muñeco se le calló de os brazos y gritó emocionada, con lágrimas en sus ojitos, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernitas y el largo vestido le permitieron hacia el patio.

**o-o**

**o-o**

En definitiva, Aang no se esperaba en absoluto encontrarse con Zuko y Toph peleando contra sus guardias fieramente ¿Qué hacían sus amigos ahí? Usaban todos sus poderes dejando fuera de sus sentidos a los soldados. ¿Por qué? Había además otras dos personas que no pudo reconocer, pero que le parecieron tremendamente familiares.

Bastó con un ligero temblor para que todos lo vieran y dejaran de combatir.

-¡Señor, estas personas entraron y la señora Kumiko…!—Comenzó a gritarle un guardia.

-Yo no sé a que la obedece si sabe que el Señor de Fuego Zuko y la Maestra Toph pueden entrar cuando ellos quieran—dijo molesto—¿Qué, vale más la palabra de la Señora Kumiko que la mía?

-No mi señor.

-Pues entonces retírense.

Los soldados saludaron y se retiraron quedando por el muro, observando sin hacer nada. Zuko y Toph se quedaron ahí, cubriendo de cierto modo a Sokka y Katara.

-Me disculpo por el error—dijo el Avatar a sus amigos—Y espero me perdonen ¿Quiénes vienen con ustedes?

Zuko habló.

-Aang, te traigo muy malas noticias.

-¿Malas? ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que hemos sido víctimas de un hechizo muy poderoso.

¿Hechizo? ¡Eso lo explicaría todo! Las energías tan extrañas que sentía, el poder maligno rondando cerca de él y su cansancio. Sí, parecía ser la explicación perfecta.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Atrás de Toph, mirándole de una manera extraña y que no supo interpretar, estaba ella. La misma mujer que siempre aparecía en sus sueños. El mismo y largo cabello castaño, la misma piel morena y suave, la misma estatura, la misma complexión. Llevaba ropas azules y celestes, indudablemente de la Tribu Agua, y estaba toda sudada por la batalla anterior. Pero seguía siendo hermosa.

No, más hermosa que en sus sueños. Porque ahora podía ver ese rostro que le era negado en su imaginación. Era capaz de apreciar la fina nariz en el centro de ese rostro tan estilizado de forma, esas mejillas sonrosadas, esos pómulos pronunciados, esas cejas castañas protegiendo los ojos más azules y profundamente bellos que jamás hubiese visto. La princesa más bella que jamás hubiese contemplado. Y que parecía sacada de un sueño lejano.

No escuchó nada más de lo que Zuko o Toph le pudieron haber dicho. Simplemente bajó los escalones que le separaban del patio, y sin desprender su mirada de la chica, caminó con paso firme hacia ella. En sus ojos había demasiados sentimientos encontrados; confusión, miedo, tristeza, desesperación, y amor. Uno intenso, y sublime. ¿Cómo, acaso esa criatura podía quererlo, aún más de lo que jamás vio en ojos de Kumiko?

Katara veía a Aang acercarse a ella y no desprendió su mirada de los orbes grises que tanto había extrañado. Estaban ya uno enfrente del otro, en un silencio curiosamente cómoda que tras unos segundos sintió la necesidad de romperse. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando?

Con una seguridad que no comprendió, Aang tomó las manos de Katara con una suavidad y delicadeza que le parecieron conocida ¡Él había sentido esas mismas manos! Hace tiempo… mucho tiempo…

No fue necesario decir nada, simplemente se quedaron viéndose uno al otro, intensamente.

Kumiko llegó entonces al patio, desarreglada y hecha una fiera. Buena parte de sus heridas estaban semi-curadas y aunque le doliesen, aquello era una molestia mínima a comparación de la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos. Cuando vio a Aang, agarrando tiernamente las manos de Katara, sintió un nudo en el estómago y la más fuerte de todas las iras crecer hasta consumir su corazón y mente. Una niebla muy densa cegó sus pensamientos y como ciega colérica, gritó:

-¡Atáquenla!

Los guardias empuñaron sus sables, pero vieron la mirada del Avatar y dudaron. Por si acaso, dieron pasos cortos y precisos que los llevaron a rodearlos, pero sin posturas amenazantes.

Ni siquiera Aang tuvo tiempo de analizar a su esposa y la situación, cuando Usagui llegó corriendo desde el corredor principal. Recogía la falda de su vestido con sus dos manitas y trataba desesperada de llegar. No pudo porque Kumiko la cogió cuando intentó bajar las escaleras.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!

-¡Déjala!—Katara avanzó dispuesta a atacarla, siendo detenida por el mismo Aang.

-Kumiko, suéltala—y la voz enfurecida le asustó lo suficiente para que dejara a la niña seguir su camino.

Usagui saltó y abrazó a Katara como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ésta, envolvió a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos y la estrechó con toda su fuerza al pecho materno, queriendo sentirla lo más cerca posible. La había echado tanto, pero tanto de menos… ¡Pero como la extrañaba! Madre e hija lloraron envueltas en una conmovedora escena.

Sokka sonrió al ver a su hermana tan feliz. Zuko y Toph se limitaron a estar atentos, incapaces de comprender del todo lo que ocurría y lo que podría suceder. Kumiko sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas y tenía ganas de matar en ese instante a todos, pero sabía no sería lo más prudente.

-¡Mami, mamita!—decía la niña.

Por alguna razón por demás obvia, Aang no se sorprendió de que su hija nombrase de tal modo a la morena. Y, guiado por sus propios sentimientos, se acerco a ambas mujeres estrechándolas en un abrazo no fuerte, pero sí posesivo.

Su mente se aclaró de repente como si una luz disipara las dudas que había en ella. Lagunas de pensamientos se aclararon y todas las siluetas y recuerdos recuperaron su forma.

-Katara—al momento en que dijo su nombre, la morena simplemente se desmoronó en sus brazos. Tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin sentirlo, de amarlo sin poder expresarlo…

Sus labios, cada vez más cerca, fueron interrumpidos de manera abrupta y violenta.

-¡No!

Kumiko sacó entonces el medallón negro y sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras unos vientos fortísimos llenaron el lugar. Aang protegió a su familia con sus propios poderes y Zuko ayudo a Toph para que se sujetara de algo firme.

-¡No, no es justo!—gritó la chica, lloriqueando.—Eras mío Aang… ¡Siempre debiste ser mío! ¡Mío y de nadie más!

Para entonces la furia de Katara ya no podía ser más contenida. Teniendo a su hija en brazos y con Aang a su lado, Zuko, Sokka y Toph rodeándola, se sintió más segura que nunca. Nada podría detenerla, ni dañarla.

Se paró frente a Kumiko con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tuyo? ¡Aang jamás ha sido tuyo ni lo será!—gritó, con ambas manos sobre las caderas y desafiante—Recuerdo perfectamente, eran muy buenos amigos, pero de ahí a tener un romance hay mucha diferencia, pequeña.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta—le respondió—Pero ya no soy una niña.

Y señaló su esbelto cuerpo y largo cabello, con una sonrisa petulante.

-Lo serás físicamente, pero por dentro eres la misma niña mocosa y maleducada de hace cien años. Yo no sé cómo pudiste desviarte tanto de las enseñas de los Monjes.

-¡Por ti, maldita sea! ¿Y cómo fuiste a dar en el pasado? No lo sé. Pero jamás hubiese dejado que me arrebataras a Aang con tus garras ¡Nunca!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Él no es tuyo!

-¡Siempre lo fue! Hasta que llegaste tú—escupió las palabras con odio, el medallón en sus manos brillando todavía más.

-¿Ves todo lo que has provocado?—reclamó Zuko, enfadadísimo—¡Pudiste destruir tanto por tu capricho! El tiempo no es algo con lo que se deba jugar.

Kumiko entonces cambió su posición a una más cómoda y lo miró con una curiosa combinación de seducción y orgullo, para después mostrar su reluciente medallón. Y habló:

-Oh, lo sé a la perfección Gran Señor de Fuego Zuko—sonó a una burla demasiado clara como para no herir al susodicho—Pero a diferencia de ustedes, yo sí sé en qué me meto. Y todo fue gracias a ti Katara, y a Sokka, que pude cambiar esta realidad.

-Está bien, es oficial—habló Aang por primera vez.—No estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada ¿Me podrían explicar?

-Es tan sencillo cariño—respondió Kumiko—En el pasado, cuando vivíamos en los Templos Aire que estas personas llegaron, no sé porqué, debido a un viaje en el tiempo—señaló a Katara y Sokka—descubrí por medio de una plática que esos dos tuvieron con el Monje Gyatso sobre el futuro que nos esperaba. Ese en que detallaron la guerra y cómola detuvieron. Y la cruel injusticia de que moría durante el ataque a los Nómadas Aire, quedándote tú con esta pueblerina.

Y apuntó a Katara con desprecio.

-Desde luego que no lo permitiría. No dejaría que nuestro futuro se viese tan afectado y pude entonces, tras mucha búsqueda, encontrar un libro de antiguos conjuros. Así me cree este medallón con el cual soy capaz de controlar el tiempo y muchos desastres naturales.

-¡Mismo que debemos quitarle ahora mismo!—y Zuko le lanzo una llamarada de fuego enorme. Aang, que comprendía todo de una manera íntegra, se limitó a pensar en qué debía hacer. Todo sonaba alocadamente lógico.

Kumiko esquivó el fuego y expandió de su medallón una gran cantidad de energía que usó para paralizar completamente a Zuko. Todos miraron horrorizados a su amigo, inmóvil por una manta de energía negruzca. Aang la miró:

-¡Detén todo esto inmediatamente, Kumiko!

-¿O qué, cariño?—sonrió—No puedes detenerme ¡Nadie puede! Serás mío, borraré nuevamente tu memoria, destruiré a esa estúpida campesina y a su hija ¡Los destruiré a todos!

Las venas de su frente y cuello se le marcaron horriblemente mientras sus manos se hacían más delgadas, con el medallón entre sus dedos y lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra causando un vórtice en el cielo.

-¡Estás destruyendo el equilibrio del Mundo!—gritó, no Aang, si no el Avatar, desesperado.

-¡Me importa un bledo!—y pudo contemplar el llanto de sus ojos—Sólo te quiero a ti ¡A ti!

-¡Aang, debes hacer algo!—gritó Katara aterrada, que estrechaba en sus brazos a una espantada Usagui y se agarraba fuerte de un árbol, tratando de que los fuertes vientos del vórtice no las succionara.

Las vio, a esas dos mujeres que tanto quería luchando por mantenerse con vida. Vio a sus amigos, a Zuko todavía inmóvil, a Sokka y Toph abrazados y ligeramente hundidos en la tierra—cortesía de la maestra tierra.—para protegerse ¡A los guardias salir corriendo en un intento de no morir! La construcción de la casa comenzar a ceder ante toda esa corriente de energía.

Los pies de Kumiko comenzaron a dejar el suelo mientras más grande era el poder del medallón. Sus ojos se volvieron negros, su cabello flotando alrededor de su rostro, las ropas ondeantes y la expresión cada vez más maquiavélica aterraron a los presentes. Reía como bruja mientras usaba a placer el poder en ese talismán negro.

Y entonces, Aang lo sintió. Esa misma energía tan fuerte y cósmica recorrer sus venas, penetrar su ser, tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Las almas de sus vidas pasadas fusionarse con su propia esencia, la sabiduría milenaria invadir su mente y el poder absoluto del Mundo Terrenal y el Mundo de los Espíritus a su disposición. Su total disposición.

Los tatuajes de su cuerpo brillaron y los espíritus, uno a uno, se contactaron con él _"Es tiempo de devolver todo a la normalidad"_ dijo el espíritu Hio-Ra en su mente. Extendió su mano, emergiendo de ella un impresionante don espiritual que atrajo al medallón negro.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡NO!

Gritó Kumiko horrorizada, tratando de reprimir el collar en sus manos. Fue una lucha de energía contra energía en la cual, tras un forcejeo, Aang ganó. Y con el medallón en sus manos, lo que atinó a hacer fue algo más simple: lo destruyó.

Kumiko cayó al suelo y sintió que su cuerpo volvía a ser el de una niña. Vio sus manitas y sus piecitos, chillando de frustración. Los vientos empeoraron, arrasaban con todo. Se llevaron la casa, comenzaron también a arrancar árboles. Kumiko se perdió entre los tornados al igual que el Equipo Avatar, incapaz de verse y buscarse entre ellos por el polvo que entraba en sus ojos.

Aang, flotando, alcanzó a escuchar que lo llamaban.

-¡Katara!—la llamó muchas veces.

-¡Aang!

-¡Papá!

Pero las voces sonaban lejanas. Lo llamaron muchas veces, después nada.

Aang gritó y gritó como loco, sin obtener más respuesta que el sonido agudo del viento golpeando sus oídos y filtrarse por todas partes. Arrancando sus ropas, disputándose ferozmente su cuerpo al que ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo la gravedad.

Y flotando en esa tormenta de tornados, polvo y desesperación, todo se volvió negro.

Oscuro.

Vacío.

* * *

><p>No me maten por favor, que falta otro capítulo. El siguiente lo más seguro es que sea el epílogo.<p>

Sin más, me despido esperando recibir unos lindos comentarios :)

chao!


	9. Epílogo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO LOS USO COMO MANERA DE DIVERSIÓN AL ESCRIBIR ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

****¡Hola! ¡México esta de fiesta! acá es el día de la Santa Virgen María de Guadalupe ¡Este capítulo se lo dedico a nuestra Tonantzin! :)

Espero les termine de gustar la manera en que acabé esta Trilogía de Ayudas. Agradezco especialmente a:

**Mafalda Black, SammyKataangTwilight, Nikolas Sur, mariifabii44, Vale, leslimanya97, VvalexX, isabella, Daari, Ani Teen Lyoko, Lizmi, FanKataang100, Valeee y Liliana.**

Gracias por todo su apoyo, la manera en que siempre estuvieron atentos al fic, los comentarios, los ánimos, la paciencia por como me tardaba en actualizar ¡Con nada se los repongo!

**Virgen de Guadalupe**, gracias por darme vida hasta este día, seguidores tan atentos y fieles, insipiración e imaginación. **Gracias Dios** mío por todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<br>**

Aang estaba flotando, se sentía extraño, como si no hubiera nada en el rededor. Apena abrió los ojos lo comprobó. La nada, la oscuridad, le rodeaba. Trató de moverse sin conseguir nada con ello, confundido, trataba también de recordar qué había pasado y porqué estaba ahí.

Como dándole respuestas, el espíritu Hio-Ra apareció de repente. Tan imponente como siempre, sostenía entre sus manos un cetro con la forma del sol y la luna en su punta, adornando un reloj de arena. Lo miró fijo sin expresión, y después semi-sonrió.

-Bienvenido Avatar a la Tierra de la nada—fue su saludo.

Aang se encontró con la garganta más ronca que nunca, tuvo que aclararla varias veces para que la voz le saliera fluida.

-Gracias… creo… ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Estás aquí para ver esto—señaló entonces en su dirección derecha.

Apenas apuntó con el dedo la espesa neblina se disipó y entonces algo de luz se posó sobre unos cuerpos inconscientes que flotaban sin resistencia en el lugar. inmediatamente reconoció a Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Katara y Usagui.

-¡Katara!—la llamó a gritos—¡Usagui!

Ninguna de las dos respondía. Con sus ojos cerrados, parecían estar dormidas, sin intenciones seguras de despertar.

Quiso ir hacia ellas, pero batalló demasiado. Tras extraños movimientos, aleteos de piernas y brazos, se acerco lo suficiente. En sus brazos cargó el cuerpo de Katara. Vio a su morena esposa, con el cabello flotando aún enmarcando su rostro, y anheló ver sus ojos azules.

-¿Está…?—fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta. Un sollozo ahogado le había bloqueado la garganta.

-No—respondió el espíritu—Solo duerme, como tu hace unos momentos. Pero ella no podrá despertar.

-¿Por qué?

En menos de un segundo el espíritu estaba a su lado. Sacó del cuello de Katara el medallón sagrado y dijo:

-Aunque ella tiene privilegios entre los humanos, no son suficientes. Tú eres el Avatar, al mitad de tu ser es espíritu. Ella es humana, y siempre lo será. A estas tierras solamente deben entrar personas de gran poder.

-Y…¿Por qué estamos aquí?

El espíritu sonrió como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta todo ese tiempo.

-Sé que hice una promesa, la de no ayudarte si tu esposa y su hermano alteraban el pasado—empezó—pero como espíritu también hice la promesa junto con los demás de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo junto contigo, el día en que el Avatar nació.

-¿Me ayudaste porque solo así podría el mundo re-establecerse?

-Te ayudé porque solo de esa manera el Mundo Terrenal estará en paz—dijo solemnemente—Y esa es la misión nuestra.

Hio-Ra enfrente de Aang volteó para extender sus manos. La neblina desapareció rápidamente y entonces todos los humanos ahí presentes flotaron de pie enfrente de ellos. Kumiko estaba ahí, niña de nuevo, pero sus encadenadas manos la mantenían dentro de una jaula negra.

Aang la vio y recordó toda la infancia que tuvieron. Esa Kumiko con la tantas veces jugó y a la que siempre consideró una fiel amiga.

-¿Hay manera de salvarla?—preguntó.

-Su destino siempre fue morir en el holocausto de los maestros aire. Me temo eso le pasará.

Asintió con pesar.

-¿Y qué será de nosotros?

Hio-Ra tocó la frente de Aang con uno solo de sus dedos, que expandió resplandor.

-Sólo tú has sido bendecido con el don de recordar. ¡Todo volverá a la normalidad!

Aplaudió una sola vez, de sus manos se expandió un gran resplandor dorado que lo cubrió todo. Aquella energía le golpeó fuertemente y se aturdió.

La oscuridad regresó.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Aang abrió los ojos, estaba acostado en una cama muy grande y cómoda. Las sábanas lo cubrían hasta el pecho, y se removió un poco para ver bien el lugar donde estaba.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas del Polo Sur y de los Templos Aire. Sobre el buró encontró retratos enmarcados de él, de Katara, de Usagui y sus amigos. Quitándose las sábanas, se paró vistiendo solo unos pantalones holgados y recordó perfectamente la habitación suya y de Katara, en la pequeña casa sobre la colina en el pueblo del Reino Tierra.

La cama estaba ahora vacía. Aang se vio tentado a salir de la alcoba pero la puerta se abrió apenas caminaba hacia ella. Katara, sonriendo, le habló.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!—y le besó la mejilla—¿Has dormido bien?

-¿Eh?... sí.

El medallón sagrado colgaba del cuello de su esposa, así como su collar de compromiso. Katara tenía ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y lo abrazaba con ternura.

-Venía a despertarte, recuerda que hoy me iré con Sokka a ver a Gran-Gran al Polo Norte.

Parpadeó confundido ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡Eso había pasado meses, muchos meses atrás! notando la confusión de su esposo, Katara puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y le habló quedo.

-¿Qué pasa Aang?

Le respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

Ella le respondió como si fuera obvio.

-décimo primer día del solsticio de primavera.

Se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza.

_Sólo tú has sido bendecido con el don de recordar. ¡Todo volverá a la normalidad!_

Katara se sorprendió cuando Aang la abrazó con muchísima fuerza y la besó como si el mundo se le fuera en ello. Sintió los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos moviéndose con fluidez y acariciando su boca como la más exquisita de todas las reliquias. Se dejó querer y acaricio sutilmente los fuertes brazos del Avatar hasta que el tiempo y el aire les pidieron separarse.

-Te amo—le dijo con la voz cargada de afecto y unos grises ojos impregnados de cariño. Katara sintió que su corazón latía fuerte y sus mejillas de sonrojaran.

-Me has hecho sentir como una chiquilla—confesó.

-Te quiero.

Y la abrazó.

-¡Papá, mamá, ya es hora de irnos!—gritó Usagui desde su alcoba.

-¡Ya vamos princesa!—fue la respuesta de Aang.

Pero la niña ya había entrado corriendo a la alcoba y aferrado a sus dos papás. Había en el ambiente una extraña sensación de plenitud, de alegría, de alivio, pero sobre todo, de amor.

Aang sabía que las cosas ya no volverían a repetirse. Que finalmente estaban en paz. Lo peor de todo ya había pasado.

Era tiempo de la felicidad.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>¡Y ya acabó!<p>

Nuevamente, les agradezco TODA la paciencia y ojalá la espera les haya valido la pena. Sé que puede ser algo brusco, pero desarrollar más desenlace hubiera arruinado por completo la trama. Y es que, todo vuelve al inicio. Si tienen dudas, pueden ver los capítulos del 1 al 3 de "¡Ayuda! un Giro en el Tiempo!" para comprender el momento en que volvieron al pasado.

Básicamente es como si nada hubiese ocurrido y solo Aang lo recuerda ¿Por qué? simple y sencillamente porque el equilibrio del cosmos estaba siendo destruido gracias a Kumiko. Cualquier otra duda yo la aclaro. Y no creo que haya otro fic que le haga continuidad a este. De cualquier manera, me divertí mucho haciéndolo y más leyendo sus reseñas.

¡Tengo un nuevo proyecto! llevo escrito de ése dos capítulos. Lo titularé "La Princesa del Sur" y mi plan es publicarlo cuando termine mi laaargo fic "Avatar, libro IV..." Espero vernos ahí pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

chao!


End file.
